


Hello, Neighbor.

by brghtine



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree is Whipped, CEO Bright Vachirawit, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Museum Curator Win Metawin Opas-Iamkajorn, Single father Win Metawin Opas-Iamkajorn, Talks of Settling Down, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Win Metawin is whipped, Win doesn't know that Bright is a CEO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brghtine/pseuds/brghtine
Summary: Win is about to have a meltdown. He's about to be late on his new job as a museum curator and his babysitter has not yet arrived nor contacted him yet.So he decided that maybe he could ask some help from his neighbor that lives just next to his unit, which also happens to be Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree, the CEO of the largest tech company in the country.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 68
Kudos: 918





	1. French Names

_8:12 am_

Win reads on his wrist watch while holding his 18 month old child on his arms, waiting for his babysitter to arrive. 

_'I am so doomed.'_ He thought to himself as he's about to be late on his first day of work as a museum curator of one of the largest museums in the world (which also happens to be his dream place to work in after graduating his doctorate degree in art history).

He checked his phone once again to see if the babysitter has contacted him yet, but still _nada._

_'I knew I shouldn't have hired a babysitter from that site.'_ He thought to himself once again, while his baby started to fidget out of his arms wanting to get down to the carpet floor. So Win let him and let his baby play with his toys for a bit.

"Oh Beau, what are we going to do?" He asked his 18 month old baby who's already found his favorite book and started to point out identifiable objects in it.

He's genuinely stressed. 

He doesn't know what to do. He would love to bring his child to work but he's not sure if he's allowed to do so knowing that the place is he's working in is filled with some of the most expensive and rarest art pieces in the history, and he can't afford to pay for a painting that his child might accidentally rip on.

Having a PhD in art history at the age of 31 is already quite impressive. But having a child before graduating PhD while also being an assistant curator at another museum was a real hell of a struggle that he almost placed it on his CV because of how proud he is of himself. And as petty as it sounds, he wants to show it off to Beau's mother.

Beau wasn't actually supposed to happen. But when alcohol and two sexually frustrated adults are in the same room, things can happen. And just like that, 9 months after their one night stand, Beau was born. 

Win honestly fell in love with Beau the first time he saw him. He's a beam of sunshine and is filled with brightness. However, his mother chose to flee 3 months after he was born. She left with no explanation, except for a note that says _'I can't do this anymore.'_ And he never heard anything from her. She just _left._

He felt so lost after that because he was already doing his dissertation, he's also working and now he has to also make sure that his baby is alright and well fed. Luckily enough, he managed and now they are here– still waiting for his babysitter to arrive.

" _Yayion!"_ Beau pointed out in his children's book a picture of a lion and Win can't help but smile.

"Yes baby, that's a lion." Win kissed the top of the head of his child while he continued to name other more animals on the page with gibberish sounds with some of it sounding more audible than it used to be from last week.

_8:15 am_

_‘Oh God.’_

After seeing that he’s only 20 minutes before he loses his job he decided to gather the things that Beau will need for the day and placed it neatly on his baby bag, together with diapers, 4 bottles of milk formula, snacks, wipes, baby powder, towels, pacifiers and clothes to change in, and then prayed that he’s about to do the right choice with knocking on his neighbor’s door. 

“Beau, if something happens to you, you can always haunt me in my sleep, yeah?” Win told Beau, who's just happily pinching Win’s nose as he carries him in his arms.

Win knocked once again, luckily he was greeted by his hot neighbor, on his dress shirt.

“Hello, Neighbor.” Win awkwardly greeted him with a smile.

“H-Hey…” his neighbor greeted back with a soft smile and they just stared at each other for a little while not really knowing what to do nor to say, until Win realized that he has to go or he won’t be able to feed his baby anymore.

“Uhm, so I know this is the first time that we’re going to speak to each other but I really, really need some help.” Win pleaded with his tone and his eyes hoping that the other can be kind enough to help him.

“Uh, what is it about?” his neighbor asked. 

“You see, this is my first day of work and I really can’t afford to be late, and the babysitter that I’ve hired hasn’t come yet and I can’t bring my child to work- well I’m really not sure if I can or I cannot and I probably should ask my boss about it later in case this happens again. Anyways, what I’m saying is, can you take care of him for me? I promise I’ll pay you!” Win finally blurted out, as the other just stared at him.

“Oh…” 

“I’ll bring you pizza later?” Win is already laying out all his cards right now. He just want Beau to be safe. 

“I mean I-I could take care of him… But I’m also going to work.” his neighbor finally said.

_‘Right. Fuck, of course he’s an adult he has to go to his work too. I sh-’_ Win’s train of thoughts were stopped when his neighbor talked once again and said,

“But I can bring him to work? If that’s fine with you?” 

_‘Heaven sent! Heaven. Sent.’_ He almost cried after hearing his neighbor say that, but he wanted to make sure that it won’t get his neighbor fired or else he’ll feel really bad about it for eternity.

“Are you sure? Will your boss not fire you for it? Where do you even work? Is the place child friendly?” he asked and his neighbor just chuckled with all his questions.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’s fine I promise. Our offices are child friendly. We often have some employees' children around sometimes…. I-uhm...I work in BVC Tech.” his neighbor answered him, making him beam with excitement. 

“BVC Tech, wow! I’ve always passed-by by that huge company on my way to my university before. Their products always amazes me, really... Anyways, here’s his baby bag. Everything that he’ll need is in here. Beau pretty much talks his mind already so he’ll probably tell you if he needs something though it can sound gibberish, you can understand it. Hold on- can I borrow your phone? I’ll place my number… Thank you. Contact me if anything happens or if you have questions. Have I mentioned my name? No? Oh I’m Win. He can basically eat anything, just not large hard ones, you have to break them up or it’s much better to have those soft small snacks. He loves strawberries. Wait- oh my God, I only have 15 more minutes. Just call me if you have anything to ask. Oh and you can basically just give him a pen and a paper and he’s set for the day. He likes his jungle book a lot. He’s 18 month old so he can basically walk on his own but he needs help when walking on stairs. Yeah… that’s basically it.” Win gave his neighbor the baby bag before kissing his son on his lips.

“Be good to uncle....”

“Bright.” his neighbor answered, which Win immediately took notes on.

“Be good to uncle Bright okay? Dad will be back later and will let you have strawberry pudding for dessert for dinner? How’s that?”

“Pwooding?”

“Yes, baby. Pudding.”

“Yay!” Beau squealed and hugged his father even more before Win handed him to Bright.

“Thank you so much for this. You’re God sent. I’ll be back to take him by 7pm.”

“Oh, that’s perfect. I head out of work by 5:30 so you can just knock on my door later and we’ll be back here already.” His neighbor assured him with a warm smile as Beau already clung his arms on Bright’s neck in which Win deeply sighed and felt like a great weight on his shoulder was lifted (but somehow it actually worries him how his child easily adjusts to strangers).

“I have to get going. Take care of Beau for me!” and Win kissed Beau once again before running towards the elevator door and finally going to work. 

“So I guess you’re going with me buddy.” Bright told the child in his arms, who’s already fascinated by his plain black tie.

His employees are seriously going to freak out.

He opened his phone and contacted his driver and asked him if he has a child car seat available at his home, remembering that his driver is a grandfather of 3. Luckily his driver said yes, but was a bit confused as to why his boss was asking for one to be attached to the back seat of his car, but Bright immediately explained to him what happened prior to the short notice.

“That’s very nice of you sir Chivaaree.” his driver told him as they talked through the phone.

“I just didn’t have the guts to say no to his dad. He’s already pleading with his eyes and his tone.” Bright explained making the older man on the phone chuckle. 

“Alright sir. I’ll set up the car first and I’ll let you know when we’re set to go.” 

“Thank you Mr. Lim”

“Hey buddy, we’re going to my office today. Will that be okay to you?” Bright asked the child on his arms, who’s been playing on his tie for the past 5 minutes now.

“Offwice?” The child looked at him with the most adorable eyes he’s ever laid on with two of his front teeth already showing up.

“Yes, Beau. We’re going to my office.” and Bright can’t help but adore the child even more as his little finger poke on his cheeks and his lips.

“Wips...Wed!” Beau beamed pointing on Bright’s lips, making the man smile.

“Uhuh, they are reddish aren’t they?” and Bright placed him on his couch first before getting his coat from his room and he saw the child opening his baby bag.

“What do you want, little guy?” he asked Beau.

“Snacks…” and Bright chuckled, opening the bag to look for some snacks that his father packed for him and found the things already sectioned, so he didn’t have a hard time looking for the snacks.

“The green one or the red one?” Bright asked the child and Beau almost immediately grabbed the green one and so he helped him open it to let Beau enjoy it while waiting for his driver to contact him.

Bright just watches Beau eat happily with some of its bits falling off to his couch and Beau’s shirt, so he looked for a bib on the bag and found one and securely placed it on Beau.

“Well I guess taking care of my little cousins before really helped, don’t you think bud?” He said caressing Beau’s head who’s just happily indulging himself with his snack on hand.

After 10 minutes, his driver messaged him that they are good to go. So he grabbed his suitcase, put on the baby bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Beau, do you want to walk or be carried?" He asked the child while motioning to him for the child to understand him better.

"Walk!" Beau answered enthusiastically. Luckily, all he has today are paper works and just a single board meeting for their new launch of product, so he can watch over Beau most of the time.

And so he held out his hand for the child to hold on to and went down to the parking lot where Mr. Lim was waiting for them.

"Hey there little man. What's your name?" Mr. Lim asked the child who just smiled on the old man and said,

"Boo!" 

"Oh, that's a beautiful name you got there young man. Here, get in. I prepared a seat just for you." The old man carried Beau into the backseat of the car, next to where Bright usually sits.

“Does he mean Boo like boo, loser? Or?” Mr. Lim asked.

“I think it’s French. Yeah... It sounds French when his father told me his name a while ago.” Bright answered him, not entirely sure about it.

"Nice seat, you got there buddy. Mine's a generic one and you got a special seat just for you." Bright told Beau who just giggled at him, making him smile again.

"I think you should babysit more often sir." Mr. Lim told Bright, while he checked on the seatbelts attached to Beau's child seat.

"You think so?"

"Mhm… Your smile looks brighter than usual." And Bright just chuckled as Mr. Lim started the car and went to his company.

After 10 minutes on their way to the company, Beau was already asleep. Cheeks pressing to the side of his seat, peacefully taking a nap. He took a picture of it on his phone and sent it to his father and said, 

_'We're on our way to my workplace. I'll update you from time to time. And by the way, what does he usually have for lunch?'_

After a few minutes, Win finally answered. Bright assumed that he’s probably really busy with whatever work he is having.

_‘Hey! Thank you Bright for this, seriously I owe you one. I’ve already asked my boss if I can bring Beau here but she said that no matter how much she wants to, it’s just really risky to have a child here on our station. Probably because of some pieces in here that may become a child hazard or may be too pricey or even priceless to have a child around it. So I’m probably going to grind myself tonight to look for one immediately so we won’t bother you anymore._

_He can eat some rice. Any viand will do, but let him have soup so he can eat it easily._

_Have a great day at work! Tell me if he bothers you at work, I’ll just ask my boss if she can let me have a half day today._

_Tell him I miss him already!’_

And he smiled at the text message and told himself to tell Beau about it later.

“I might volunteer to take care of you for a bit, little bud.” Bright smiled even more looking at the adorable child. 

Once they arrived at his building, immediately he heard the gasps of his employees and some even shrieked seeing him holding a sleeping child on his arms while Mr. Lim helped him carry his stuff to his office.

“Sir your me- What the fuck!” Dew, his secretary almost passed out to the sight of his boss with a child.

“Quiet! And no cursing.” Bright scolded him.

“Sorry, but who’s child is that?” Dew eyed the child as if waiting for his boss to explain the situation. It’s going to be a rough day for him again. He just knows that he has to contact every single news outlet to not release a single article about Bright having a child.

“It’s not mine. I’m babysitting. Nothing to worry about. By the way, can you ask Nani to bring some of our toy models that we used for our kids console last year, here. Like some plush toys, preferably animals. Bring them to my office. And for lunch tell Tu to grab us some child friendly meals and some soup. If they have fruits at the canteen that would be nice too. Ask them to chop it into tiny pieces. What were you saying a while ago by the way?” Bright instructed him.

“I said that your meeting is moved tomorrow so you’re basically on paperwork today. And you think the media is going to eat up ‘babysitting’? Look! My phone is already blaring up!” Dew exclaimed as Bright made Dew carry Beau, as he looked for his spare blanket that he uses when he takes some nap in his office, so he can place it on the couch and let Beau lay in it together with his neck pillow.

“Dew, first of all I’m gay.”

“Yeah, gay men can also have children you know?” Dew argued.

“I know. But I’m basically single with no dating scandal ever. So how would they think that I have a child just because I brought one to my company? You’re going to hurt his neck if you continue holding him like that.” Bright took Beau once again and laid him carefully to the couch, securing the sides with a throw pillow.

“Shit, I’m sorry… fuck I just cursed...Oh my God.” Dew stumbled to his words so he just decided to slap his lips and gather himself once again before scolding his boss.

“That’s exactly the point! There are just some people waiting for you to have a major scandal. I can handle dating rumors, hook-up rumors, family issue rumors- but a child rumor? People will think it’s real considering we just release a kid console and children efficient products.”

“You make it sound like having a child is bad.”

“It’s not that! Oh my Gosh. Do you know how hard I have to persuade the Chairwoman to not mess up the schedules that I make for you everyday with blind dates? I had to go to your house and ask her personally because her son doesn’t want to go to any of those dates she arranged and all she wanted was for you to settle down already.” Dew went off and realized how persistent his mother was with him settling down and having his own family. 

She’s going to love the news and definitely make a huge fuss about it.

“Oh shit.”

“No cursing in front of the child!”

“I didn’t think about that…”

“Exactly. So expect her probably tomorrow.” Dew exited his office while he sighed deeply looking at Beau who didn’t even bulge even with the two adults arguing just next to him.

_‘You sleep so well. I wish I also had that ability.’_ Bright thought to himself as he sighed once again and went into his desk to finally start working. 

_‘I guess I’ll just deal with my mother tomorrow and explain the whole situation. God, she’s gonna be so disappointed when she finds out that you’re not my child.’_ Bright just then shook his head and went on reading the stack of papers in front of him while Beau continued to sleep peacefully without any care to anyone around him.

Win on the other hand is already drowning on his first day of work. New pieces from the United States are going to be shipped into their museum and he was tasked to curate them for an exhibit that they’re going to have next month. 

Of course he’s excited, some of the pieces in there are pieces that he only sees on magazines and the internet. It’s just that his head is filled with worrying because of his son. 

He knows he shouldn’t just entrust anyone with his child, let alone a stranger- well not really a stranger because they've met a couple of times in the elevator up to their floor but still, to let them babysit his child and even bring him to his workplace.

So when he received a text from his neighbor, together with a picture of Beau on a child seat and taking a nap, he found relief but there’s still worry-ness in him. 

“Hey, sir Win? Ma’am Jennie, requests you to her office.” The intern informed him.

“Thanks Love. Oh and by the way, do you know where I can get a babysitter?” he asked as they walked towards the office of his boss.

“A babysitter? Oh right! You have a child. Well I do know one that takes care of my cousins from time to time. I’ll let you know if they are available or if they know someone who can take care of your son.” Love told him.

“Thanks.” he said smiling to her

“No problem. What’s his name by the way? I didn’t catch up with that a while ago at lunch.”

“His name is Beau Louis, but I just call him Beau ”

“Boo?”

“Beau, French.”

“Ah, we love some French enthusiasts in our place. Film studied French so she taught me sometimes. Anyways, we’re here. I’ll see you later!” Love went the other way as they are already in front of their boss’ office.

“Ah Win, come in! We got some good stuff today.” Jennie then showed him a large list of pieces that they just got from Italy.

“Wow.” he exclaimed and his boss shrieked just as excited as him,

“I know!”

After browsing at the list and looking at them individually on their a separate building where their items are first examined, and then stretched for a bit and checked his phone only to see four messages from his neighbor together with pictures of his child.

_'Hey! Beau and I just had lunch and I gave him some strawberry smoothie. I hope these are fine. He likes them by the way. Also he said that he misses you too.'_

_'Beau and I went for a walk around the company. We saw some rubber ducks in our stock room so we decided to let them float here.'_

_'I changed his clothes after our walk because he got a bit sweaty and I'm afraid that it might get him sick._ _Here's him playing with some dinosaurs cut-outs.'_

And lastly,

_'We're now on our way back home when he told me that he wants to eat so we stopped by a local café near the condominium building and got him some croissants. I don't think he likes them despite his name being French. So we exchanged and let him eat my sandwich._ _Here's a photo of him with the croissants though.'_

He smiled at all the messages and decided to send one back with a selfie of him.

_' Hey! I'm still at work but I'm almost finished. Sorry I just saw your messages. I had to examine some pieces from our warehouse._

_Yeah, he's really not fond of croissants but he loves other French pastries. Thank you so much for taking care of him very well. I'll have to pay you soon and I might buy you some sandwich to replace the sandwich that he ate._

_Anyways I'll see you guys soon!_

_Ps. Show him this pic if he misses me. I hope he does because I really miss him already and this is only my first day of work.'_

Bright instantly smiled at the message that he got while Beau watched some cartoon on his tv.

"Beau, look! Your dad sent you a photo." Bright sat next to him and showed him a picture of his dad, and immediately he beamed with giggles and pointed at it and said,

"Dada! Dada!"

"Yeah, that's your Dada. And he'll be here soon, okay? Do you miss him already?" Bright asked the child who's already holding his phone while he keeps on poking the picture of his father with his tiny soft fingers, already not interested with the cartoons on the tv but now focused on his father on the screen.

_'Yeah, he definitely missed him already.'_ Bright thought to himself as he pat Beau's head softly and Beau continued to play on his phone while Bright sat next to him watching the cartoon that Beau didn't pay attention to.

After some time, the two found themselves on the carpet floor playing with some animal toys that they took home from the company.

"Do you think I should get married and also have some kids?" Bright randomly asked the child holding up a bunny on hand. He doesn't know if it's fine to talk about it with a child but he just did thinking that Beau won't understand a thing that he'll say.

"Mawwied?" Beau looked at him with his curious eyes. 

"Uhuh… My family wants me to have a family of my own already. But I'm not yet ready to have one you know? Plus I'm still young. I'm only 31." Bright reasoned out to the child who's immersed in what he is saying even though he probably didn't understood what Bright was saying, as he held up 3 and 1 from both of his hands showing Beau what 31 is.

"Young?" Beau repeated from Bright's sentence.

"Yes, buddy. Uncle Bright is still young. Just like you." 

"Wuncle Bwight." 

"Yes, Uncle Bright." Bright nodded his head and Beau just blinked at him and nodded his head as well, as if he understood every single word that Bright had told him.

After so, they both heard a knock on his door and knew that it's Win. So he opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Dada!"

"Hey bud! Did you enjoy your day with Uncle Bright?" Win leveled himself to his child as he gave him kisses all over his face.

"Wuncle Bwight!" Beau exclaimed and the two burst out with fits of giggles together with the 18 month old toddler.

"Yeah, it seems like you really enjoyed your time with Uncle Bright. By the way, have you eaten yet?" Win asked.

"Yeah, I fed Beau some egg drop soup." Bright answered.

"How about you? Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm fine. I'll just have some delivery later."

"You sure? I brought some take outs already." And Bright smiled as he let Win enter his place and let him place his bag on the couch next to Beau's baby bag.

"Your place is huge." Win stated as he looked around the place. It's also designed minimally with some framed photographs on the wall.

"Oh, nice photos you got here. Did you take them?" Win asked as he looked at the framed photos hanging on the wall.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Bright asked the other and Win smiled at him and answered,

"I'm a curator." And Bright nodded his head.

"Oh… that's cool. Anyways, you can place the food here." Bright pointed out on his dining table and Win immediately followed him there, and so did Beau.

"I hope these are fine with you."

"I'm not a picky eater so I'll basically eat anything you give me. Don't worry." Win smiled at his statement and placed the takeout nicely on the table so they could eat already.

"I really want to thank you for this huge favor of mine. I'll forever treasure this. And I'll pay you later."

"Ah, no need. I genuinely enjoyed my time with the little man. He's a ray of sunshine. Everyone at work adored him." Bright told him, remembering how everyone cooed when Beau roamed around the quarters with him to check-up on their operations and the employees as well. 

Some talked about him thinking that he probably got someone pregnant, some thinks it might be his brother from another mother (again) but he didn't really bother explaining to them. He doesn't have time for chitchats at work.

"Aww… is that true Beau? Did everyone in Uncle Bright's work adore you?" Win asked his child teasingly, making Beau giggle and Bright to smile even bigger.

"Wuncle Bwight."

"Yes buddy?"

"Mawwy Dada!" And the two adult just stared at the child who just kept on repeating his statement again and again. As if he's a imposing the two to get married.

"Baby, oh my God. Where did you learn that word?" Win asked, still shocked on how his child just told them to get married.

"I think it's my fault I'm sorry. I was talking to him earlier about how my mom wants me to settle down already. And I guess he picked up the word from my statement. Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Bright explained and Win just sighed.

"It's fine. Beau really picks up words fast and likes to repeat them. I'm so sorry if that bothers you." Win apologized to the other.

"No it's fine. I'm the one at fault here. I shouldn't be talking about that kind of stuff with a child." Bright apologized once again.

"Oh well let's finish eating. I have to put Beau in bed at 8:30." And the two just exchanged smiles with each other and finished their meals while also exchanging some stories about Beau who's already singing along to the song on the tv.

"Thank you again for taking care of Beau. I promise to find a babysitter as soon as possible. I don't want to be a bother anymore." Win said as Bright walked them through the door, with Beau clinging to his father, already sleepy.

"It really is fine. I enjoyed his company and please don't hesitate to let me babysit him again. I kind of enjoy his presence in the office. Makes it more alive." Bright smiled at Win and so does the other.

"Alright. Have a good night Bright."

"You too. Sweet dreams little man." Bright patted Beau's head and they finally entered their unit leaving Bright with a smile on his face.

He definitely liked the kid.

After returning back to reality that he's actually a single adult living in his large unit, he decided to take a shower before checking his emails and going to bed.

Before going to bed, his phone signaled him that he got a message and immediately a smile creeped on his face as he read the message and picture attached to it.

  
  


_‘Beau's finally asleep. Thank you for today Bright._

_Ps. He asked me to tell you to have sweet dreams.'_

He typed in a reply together with a photo of himself before he tucked himself in his own bed and thought before drifting to sleep,

_'I might definitely consider having a family now.'_


	2. Strawberry Pudding and Wildlife Biologist

Bright’s mother is _hella_ disappointed. 

She’s been sitting on the couch where Beau slept on yesterday with her resting (bitch) face and has not spoken a word after Bright explained to her that the child he brought to the company is not his.

“Mom-”

“No.” And Bright doesn’t know whether to laugh or be concerned about it. 

“How come it's not your child?”

“Because he isn’t. He’s my neighbor’s child and it just so happened that he needed someone to take care of him because he can’t bring him to work and his babysitter didn’t come. And somehow they thought that ‘hey maybe my neighbor is responsible enough to take care of a child for a while’. And I said yes because I had no guts to say no. Mom, seriously that’s basically it.” Bright explained once again.

“Did you really not have any unprotected intercourse when you were in college? Or like, last year?” 

“Mom, I only hook-up with men. And I always make sure to be protected, thank you very much. And Mom, please I’m busy with the company. I can’t just hook-up and have a child. I can’t take care of that.”

“You did yesterday. And you can have artificial insemination! Or adoption!”

“That’s only for 8-9 hours. That’s nothing compared to a lifetime comparison of it. And I’m not yet ready for that commitment, Mom. I plan on settling down and having a child, yes. But not now. Just please, chill out. Dad texted me already that he’s picking you up, he just needs to drive Hannah to school.” Bright sighed and so is his mother.

They had this talk lots and lots of time already.

Bright actually plans on having a family. It’s just that his mind is still set on growing his career so he doesn’t need to work after the age of 40 and probably just spend his time at his house while enjoying a warm cup of coffee while still making money. So basically, he just wanted to enjoy his life a bit more.

“You know what, whatever. Do you have anything for me there?” His mother pointed out the stack of folders on his desk.

“Yeah, you actually have four. Because apparently you’re pulling out 2% of your shares from Dad’s company and transferring it to mine here in BVC Tech. and Dad is making my head go nuts about it.”

“Yes I am and fuck that old man. I’m tired of his tricks. Do you know that you now have a total of 3 step sisters?”

“Ohhh, I was expecting it to be a brother. But hey a sister is fine too. You loved them both. You always go shopping with them. ”

“Of course I’m fine with his offsprings. It’s not their fault that their father- your father is an imbecile and can’t keep his dick to himself. Urgh I hate men.” His mother sighed and Bright just chuckled and answered,

“Yeah, me too.” And his mother just side eyed him and said, “You like men too, shut up.”

“I don’t like men. I’m attracted to them. There’s a difference in that.” Bright pointed out as he gave his mother the folder that she needed to see.

“Whatever. Go get me some tea, I’m thirsty.”

\----------------------------------------------

“Hello my baby. Are you enjoying your time with Love?” Win greeted Beau in the arms of Love and Beau just giggled and snuggled his head into Love’s neck.

“He’s gonna be a charmer.” Love told him as she returned Beau to Win.

Love volunteered to look out for Beau while on work since Love is free today and Jennie let him have a half day so he can look for a babysitter at this company that Love suggested to him. 

“Thank you for looking out for Beau, Love.” Win thanked her.

“Ah, it’s nothing. I really love kids. If I didn’t study archeology, I probably chose to become a pediatrician or a preschool teacher. Anyways, what time are you going to the baby company? I can go with you guys.” Love offered.

“Oh no, it’s fine.” Win politely decline. “I also plan to go somewhere before I go there. Plus I’m pretty sure you have more things to do on your day-off. So go on. I can manage from here.” 

“Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow sir Win! And Beau, buh-bye little charmer. Will you give Love a kiss on the cheek?” and Beau immediately kissed her cheeks making Love smile.

“He’s truly a ray of sunshine. Bye!” and Love left his unit calling Film to meet her on a near-by mall to have a small date.

“You like Love?” Win asked his child, attacking him with kisses on his body making his child burst with giggles.

“Too bad baby. Love has a girlfriend. And you’re only 18 months. You’re not allowed to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend yet until 16 years old, okay? No sneaking of anyone in the house.” Win warned his child who’s just giggling at him and taking his words as if it’s just a joke.

“Oh Beau… Anyways, do you think we should give Uncle Bright something for taking care of you yesterday?” Win asked Beau who beamed with the mention of ‘Bright’.

“Wuncle Bwight!”

“Yes, baby. Uncle Bright.” and Beau just burst into another fit of giggles and held two of his hands into Win’s cheeks as if he’s squishing them and said,

“Mawwy Wuncle Bwight?” making Win chuckle.

“Baby, no. We’re not together. But how about we bring him some strawberry pudding? After we get yours since I forgot to get you one last night, huh? You want to go to BVC Tech before we get you a babysitter?” 

“Wuncle Bwight sutuwobewwy pwooding yesh!” Beau answered him, making him softly smile.

“You’re really fond of him aren’t you? Alright, let’s get you changed.” 

And duo took a short shower and changed into more casual outfit rather than Beau’s home clothes and Win’s work clothes, and then took his car and went into a korean cafe a little bit far from their condominium building and let Beau eat his pudding first (since Win promised to give him that last night but totally forgot it on his way to home) and then ordered another one to-go for Bright.

Actually, he doesn’t know anything about Bright other than his workplace, his first name and his face. 

So when he got into the reception of the company with some people staring at him and Beau, looking for a certain Bright, he really had no idea on what to do. (Also he wanted it to be a surprise so he chose not to text him prior to them visiting the building).

“Hey! Uhm may I ask if you know a certain Bright that works here?” Win approached the receptionist who almost coughed out her water when she saw Beau being carried by him.

“Do you have any specification on who’s this ‘Bright’ you’re talking about?” the receptionist asked, clarifying if it’s their CEO he is talking about.

“Well uhm… Here’s a picture I guess. I only came here to meet him and give him these. Also Beau has been excited to see him again so we dropped by. Excuse me, what department is he in?” He asked politely and the receptionist almost went weak on the knees upon seeing a selfie of his boss on this unknown man’s phone.

“Hold on for a sec- Oh there, wait. Tu! Dew! Come here for a while.” the receptionist called the couple who was just about to have their lunch, and their eyes almost popped out of Beau on Win’s arms.

“Oh my God.” Tu whispered to his boyfriend as they walked towards the receptionist.

“Uhm… Sir…” “Win. My name is Win.” “Sir Win is looking for a certain ‘Bright’, you guys might know him.” The receptionist eyed them hoping they would get the situation.

“Oh uhm… Yeah we know ‘Bright’. Tall, good eyebrow structure, bambi eyes, nice lips?” Dew asked, trying to mask down his nervousness.

“Yeah, that Bright. Do you guys know where he is? I kind of want to give him something. Beau and I are just dropping by. Did you meet them yesterday, baby?” Win asked.

“Yesh…Dew! Twu!” Beau pointed at them making the two coo at him.

“Aww he remembers us. And yes… We uhm...We work together. Err.. We’re on operations.”Tu answered him.

“Oh that’s cool. I actually thought that he’s an accountant or something.” Win told them.

“Ohhh...Hold on a minute, I’ll call him.” Dew said tapping on his phone furiously to contact his boss.

“Hey, Bright! Someone is here to see you in the lobby.” Dew then gave Win a smile and eyed Tu to keep on talking to Win so he could talk to his boss and tell him about the situation.

“Did you really just call me by my first name?” Bright laughed on the other line.

“This is not a laughing matter sir. You have to come here to the lobby!”Dew silently exclaimed when he’s finally a bit far from Win and Tu who’s just chatting together with Beau in Win’s arms.

“What for? My mother is still here, finishing her tea. What’s up in there? I thought you and Tu are supposed to have lunch by now?” Bright asked.

“Well we have a situation going on in here.”

“What is it Dew? I don’t have much time with chitchats. I still have paperworks to do.”

“Well for starters, why did you not tell Win that you’re the CEO of this company?!” 

“Wait- How’d you know Win?”

“That’s not the matter right now! He’s here in the lobby with Beau. I believe he wants to give you something and I don’t think you want them to come up there with the Chairwoman still in the office. Goodness gracious, he even thought that you’re an accountant! Like how come he doesn’t know? And why did you not tell him!”

“I’m not exactly a bragger that I own a company.”

“But you’re almost always on TMZ! Hottest bachelor? Top 3 on the Forbes most influential men under 40? You were linked with a singer not too long ago. And! A video of you walking down the street got viral just because you look exceptionally good and people are still simping for you!”

“Dew, not everyone watches gossip news. Win is probably too busy for those things. He’s taking care of a child.”

“You’re giving me headaches. Anyways get down here before people start to swarm up in the lobby and make Beau and Win uncomfortable.”

“Fine. Keep them entertained for a while. I’ll just excuse myself from my mom.” and the call ended as Dew walked back to where Win, Tu and Beau are.

“Hey, what did I miss?”

“Not much really. Win invited us this weekend on their unit. Apparently, it’s Beau’s 19th month on Saturday.” Tu explained.

“Aww, you’re growing really fast Beau. We’ll see what we can do, Win. Our schedule is a bit tight.” Dew explained.

“Yeah, Tu already told me that. But still I want to invite you guys just in case you want to come.”

“We’ll keep that in mind. How about we sit there near the plants so we can get some fresh air yeah?” Dew offered, as it is not a popular spot for the employees since the wifi and cell connection in there is not that fast.

After some minutes, Bright finally arrived at the lobby with his employees acknowledging him but then they motioned them that it's fine and asked them to be quiet as he went to where his main objectives are. He’s just thankful that his mom was concentrating more on the paper she’s reading so she doesn’t really hold him back when he says he has something to attend to for a little while.

“Oh hey! You’re here.” Win acknowledged him and offered him a smile in which he immediately returned back.

“Wuncle Bwight!” Beau exclaimed as he ran towards Bright with open arms asking him to carry him. 

“Hey there little man. I didn’t see you this morning.” Bright told Beau, who’s grabbing his cheeks already.

“I’m sorry for visiting you unannounced. We just wanted to give you these.” Win showed him a small box where the strawberry pudding is, which is also enclosed with a jar. 

“Oh, thanks. You didn’t have to.” Bright smiled as he took the box from Win’s hand.

“I had to. It’s just a small thank you for taking care of him yesterday. Well, he also wanted to see you after I mentioned you to him.”Win explained while Beau burst out to giggles and laughter while Bright teases Beau with sniff kisses all over his tummy and face, while Tu and Dew almost gasped on how soft their boss is to this child.

“Is that true little guy? You wanted to see me? You wanted to see Uncle Bright?” Bright asked Beau, while Win admired the sight of both and even sneakily captured a photo.

“Yesh… Boo wants to see Wuncle Bwight.” and the four adults cooed even more on how cute Beau is.

“Dada…” Beau pointed at his father so Bright thought that Beau wants to go back to Win but was surprised when Beau continued talking,

“... mawwy Wuncle Bwight.” making Dew and Tu freeze on the spot, both blinking ferociously and looking at Bright while Win and Bright awkwardly laugh trying to explain what’s happening.

“No, uhm we’re not- we aren’t.” “Yeah. It’s not like that.” “Beau just picked up some of my words yesterday when I told him a story.” “Yeah. It’s not like what you thought.” 

And after the four got incredibly awkward, with Beau already tired and wanting to nap, Win decided that it’s finally time to go.

“So uhm, it’s nice to meet you Dew and Tu. I’m sorry to interrupt your lunch date, I should’ve bought more pudding.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” “It’s okay no worries.” the two immediately answered back reassuring Win.

“I’ll send you guys one soon. And Bright, I’m sorry again for barging in here without prior notice. I do hope that you enjoy the pudding though.” Win apologized to the guy with a kind smile.

“Yeah, thank you again. It’s fine, I wasn’t busy so it’s no big deal.” Bright smiled at him, returning the gesture.

“Anyways, I have an appointment with a babysitter agency. I hope I get to hire one today. I’ll see you guys soon. Oh and Bright, if you’re free on Saturday, it’s Beau’s 19th month. I’m planning to have a small celebration at home so just knock on my door if you’re available. Bye guys! Beau say bye to them and give them some kisses, yeah?” Win let Beau walk up to them and give each one a kiss on their cheeks and then went back to his father to be carried once again as they waved bye to the three and exited the building.

“Do I have anything scheduled on Saturday?” Bright asked his assistant and his secretary, and they also answered in unison.

“Yeah.”

“Cancel it.” he told them as they stood up and followed Bright.

“I can’t. It’s the Min Group, we can’t just cancel them.” Dew told him.

“Fuck.”

“But I can clear your afternoon schedule.” Tu told him.

“This is why you’re the employee of the month. Anyways, you two are joining me on Saturday afternoon.”

“Why-”

“No questions asked. Also, you two can take your lunch. You can take your time. And here, treat yourselves some desserts too.” Bright handed them blackcard and then went inside the elevator to get back to his mother.

“Is that what a kid does to him?” Tu asked her boyfriend.

“I really don’t know. He doesn't even like sweets and yet he’s holding the damn pudding box so dearly.” Dew answered her.

And the two just shake it off and eat their lunch with some bingsu from a korean shop near the building courtesy of their boss’ card. 

“You’re happy.” Bright’s mother pointed out as soon as he sat back to his desk and placed the pudding on his table and carefully unpacked it.

“Mhm.” He nodded his head and smiled once again when a notification popped up on his phone and it was Win.

_‘Hey, I’m so sorry again for coming there unannounced. I should’ve told you before going there ahaha Anyways, here’s a photo that I took a while ago. You two looked adorable together.’_

And attached to the message is the picture that Win snapped a while ago, in which Bright keeps on giving Beau sniff kisses as the child beams with giggles. 

He saved the photo and made it his home screen before indulging himself into the strawberry pudding that they gave him.

“You got yourself some pudding and didn’t bother to get something for your mother? Ridiculous. Let me have some.” his mother stood up and tried to scoop some with her teaspoon from her tea but Bright only swatted her hands away from the pudding.

“I’ll ask my assistant to buy some for you. But not this one.” Bright said, taking the pudding away from his mother, in which she scoffs and acted as if she going to hit him with her teaspoon.

“You greedy shit. You don’t even like sweets.Whatever. Tell Tu or Dew to get me the chocolate ones. And also buy some for the three girls.” his mother told him, as he nodded his head typing up the names of his two younger step-sisters.

“Nothing for dad?” Bright teased.

“He can go fuck himself.” and Bright just laughed.

“What’s the name of the 3rd half sibling by the way? Is it the same mother of Hannah or Leigh?” Bright asked as he placed his phone down and continued to enjoy the strawberry pudding.

“Another different one. The kid is in her teens already, her name is Alex. We just discovered last month, as she came knocking to our door with a birth certificate with your father’s name in it. Then we had them tested for a DNA test and turns out the poor young lady is right. I knew I should’ve divorced your father a long time ago. Then I’ll take the three girls with me, I don’t care.”

“You can still divorce him now, it’s not like you too didn’t sign a prenup. And you can’t take the girl's mom. Their parents are both alive. ” and his mother sighed, and then asked him,

“You think I should? I mean, do you think I should divorce your father?”

“It’s up to you. I just want you to be happy you know that.”

“You’re right. I couldn’t care less with that bastard. I only care about the girls honestly and you of course. That’s why I still stay put with that asshole.”

“You shouldn’t worry about me Mom. I’m fine. And I’m pretty sure the girls love you too despite you not being their real mom.” Bright told her.

“I wish I could adopt them so I don’t have to be stuck with this child of mine who only talks about work.” and Bright just chuckled on his mother’s statement.

“You’re stuck with me Mom. I’m your own blood and flesh.” Bright told her and she made some gagging sounds and said,

“Disgusting. Why can’t you just say that I gave birth to you.” and he just laughed and finished his pudding.

\-----------------------------

“... then tomorrow she can start babysitting baby Beau.” The agent told Win and all he can feel is relief that he actually now has a babysitter that can take care of Beau while he’s at work and doesn’t have to bother his neighbor anymore. 

“Thank you very much Ma’am Godji.” he thanked her.

“No worries. We’re glad to help you. Here’s her contact number, you can message her about anything before she can start tomorrow.” she told him.

“Alright.” “Okay. Let me excuse myself first.” and Godji excused herself and attended to another client.

“You heard that Beau? You finally have a legit babysitter!” Win told his child and kissed his head.

“Bwabyswitter?” Beau looked at him with curious eyes and Win smiled at him and nodded his head.

“Yes baby. A babysitter. We don’t have to bother Uncle Bright anymore.” Win explained to Beau.

“Wunckle Bwight… not bwabyswitter Boo?” 

“No honey. Uncle Bright is not your babysitter. But don’t worry, you can still play with him okay? If he’s free, of course. Or we can even visit his work too and let you play with Dew and Tu. Would you like that?”

“Pway with Wuncle Bwight?”

“Yes, play with uncle Bright.” And the child beamed with happiness. Somehow Beau really grew to adore Bright even though they’ve only spent time with each other for a day.

After taking the contact information of Beau’s babysitter, the two went home and took a rest from all their strolling around the city. 

Win woke up at around 6:30 in the afternoon with a knock on his door and Beau playing with his toys, and was surprised to see Bright with a paper bag on hand after he opened the door. 

“Oh hey.” Win greeted trying to flat-out his hair that probably still looks like he just got out of bed.

“Hi. I just stopped by to give you these.” Bright gave him the paper bag and immediately noticed the ears of the plushie poking out of the bag.

“Is this for Beau?” Win asked with a smile on his face.

“Yeah.”

“Come in. You can give this to him yourself.” Win invited Bright inside his unit and immediately once Beau saw Bright he ran towards him with joy in the child’s face that is mirrored also into Bright’s face.

“Hey bud. Uncle Bright got you something.” He then pulled out the bunny plushie from the paper bag and gave it to him, making Beau squeal in happiness.

“Baby, what will you say to Uncle Bright?” Win bended down to the level of the two and looked at Beau mouthing the word ‘thank you’

“T-Twank woo.” Beau said, making the two adults smile with the adorable kid. 

“Hey, do you want to have dinner here? I can cook for the three of us.” Win asked Bright standing up.

“Oh, no need. I really just want to give him the plushie. I don’t want to be a bother.” Bright told him.

“You’re not a bother I swear. Also, you can play with Beau while I cook.”

“Tempting. Alright, I’ll stay. But next time I’ll cook for the two of you.” Bright stated, carrying Beau in his arms.

“Next time?” Win teasingly asked, making the other flustered.

“Oh-uhm… I mean…”

“No, it’s fine. We like your presence.” Bright smiled at Win’s sentiment, thinking _‘I also like spending time with you guys.’_

“ I’m cooking pasta and mashed potato. Are you allergic to anything?” Win asked and he just shook his head and said,

“Nah, anything is fine really.”

“Okay then, we’re having pasta and mashed potatoes. Beau, sounds good to you?” and immediately the child nodded his head with a smile on his lips and said, almost squealing,

“Yesh Dada.” and the two adults smiled. 

The kid is really that adorable. 

As Win cooks the three of them some dinner, Bright sits next to Beau who’s cuddling the bunny plushie that Bright gave him while they watch National Geographic documentaries of wildlife animals.

_‘Maybe that’s why he doesn’t seem that interested in cartoons yesterday.’_ Bright thought to himself while he watched over Beau who’s fascinated with how the joey just fits on its mother’s pouch as it hops around the field together with the other kangaroos around.

“Does he always watch these stuff?” Bright asked.

“Well it depends on his mood. But honestly, you can put whatever show on the tv and he’ll watch it. That’s why I’m careful about putting on shows when he’s watching because he really picks up easily. That’s why I usually leave the tv on nat geo or history channel.”

“That’s some smart tactics you got there. Did you also binge watch these shows when you were young?” Bright asked.

“I actually did. But it’s purely for enjoyment purposes only. But then when I got to college we were required to watch a lot of documentaries and research about art pieces throughout history so I really enjoyed it.”

“That’s so cool. Aren't museum curators have to study up to a certain level of education or something? Sorry I’m just really curious. It’s really fascinating for me because when I study Business, we usually just have finance, marketing, organisations and stuff...” Bright explained as Win smiled, beaming inside because it has been a while since someone asked him about the thing he studied that isn’t from his workplace.

“Yeah, I had to reach PhD to get my job now.” Win smiled to himself

“PhD? Wow. That’s so cool. Hey buddy, your dad is such a cool dad. How old are you again?”

“I just turned 31 last month.” Win answered.

“31 and you already have a Phd? I’m 31 too and I don’t even have a masteral degree.” Win chuckled on Bright’s reaction.

“Hey! You work on BVC Tech. That itself is an achievement.” Win stated, making the other adult smile and told the other that,

“I don’t really do much there.”

“Ah so one of the higher ups.” Win nodded his head, making Bright laugh.

“What makes you say so?” Bright asked, amused to how Win will answer his question knowing that Win has no idea that he’s actually the CEO of BVC Tech.

“Most of the higher ups usually just sit and sign, then boom cash.” and Bright couldn’t agree more (but he knows that it’s more than that but that’s basically the mechanics in his office) making him laugh.

“That’s really spot on observation.” making the two of them laugh even more making Beau curious as to why the two adults are laughing their asses off, so he tapped Bright on his lap to call his attention.

“What is it buddy?” Bright asked Beau.

“Fu-fwunny?” Beau looked at him with his curious eyes and a pout forming on his lips, that it almost made Bright squish the child’s cheeks because of how adorable he is.

“Adult talks, baby.” Bright said softly pinching the cheeks of Beau.

“Owkay.” and Beau went back to focusing on the documentary.

“He’s really smart, Win. What do you say buddy, huh? You want to be just like your smart Dada?” Bright asked Beau, he’s already too immersed in the bears being shown on the television making Bright chuckle.

“Hmm… Is it too early to assume that he might want to be a veterinarian or a wildlife biologist?” Bright asked Win who’s already mashing the potatoes and putting the pasta to the pot while letting the sauce simmer on another pan.

Win chuckled and answered Bright with,

“Yeah, too early. But who knows. Wildlife biologist sounds awesome.” making the other smile. 

“Do you need help there? Beau is too immersed in the bears already. I can help with the table.” Bright asked and Win let him do the table setting, leaving Beau on the carpet floor together with the bunny plushie while watching the polar bears of the Antarctic region.

“He’s such a great kid. What kind of milk do you feed him? I don’t think I’m that put together when I was a kid.” Bright joked as he reached for the plate on the cupboard that Win pointed at for their plates.

“I actually let him consume breast milk until he was 1 year old.” Win honestly answered him, making Bright nod his head and said, “Oh, so his mother is present.”

“Uhm no… she’s not with us anymore.” Win immediately told him, surprising Bright. 

He immediately felt bad about it so he apologized but Win explained to him what happened to him and Beau’s mother, and Bright listened and understood the situation. 

“Oh…” “Yeah…”

“Still, sorry for mentioning it.” Bright told Win while he was placing the plates on the table, together with the utensils.

“No, it’s fine. Some things just don’t work, and that technically happened to us. But hey, we’re fine.”

“Yeah, that’s what's important” and they both nodded.

“Anyways, I finally got a babysitter!” Win informed Bright.

“Aww. I was hoping that I could still bring Beau to work.” Bright joked and Win chuckled.

“I mean you can still bring him to work from time to time if you want.”

“For a neighbor that you just interacted with yesterday, you’re definitely too trusting.” Bright told him in a teasing tone.

“Eh… Beau kinds of love you already. I think you’re fine.” Win told him making the other snicker.

“Unless if one day he comes home with any mark of wound then I’d have to roundhouse kick you.” Win warned him.

“You did martial arts?” Bright asked, in which Win answered with, “I didn’t. But I will if something happens to Beau.” making the two of them smile.

“Alright. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good. Now get Beau in here so we can finally eat.”

“Yes, Dr. Win.”

“Doctor?”

“Aren’t you a PhD degree holder?”

“Shut up, oh my God.”

And the three eat the dinner that Win prepared for the three of them, while Beau talked about the animals he just watched and of course the two adults can’t help but adore the little fella who keeps on telling them how amazing the wildlife is.

Somewhere along Beau telling them about the kangaroo, Bright thought that _‘Huh. Must be nice to get home in this kind of environment. I might want to start a family soon if this is what I’ll go home to.’_ while Win adores the view of the two and thinks _‘He’s so good to Beau. He’s going to be a great father.’_

And maybe the two of them are right, they just don’t know it yet.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Celebration of Starting Something Else

Win is stressed. 

After 3 days of finally and successfully finding a babysitter for Beau, it’s now his 19th month and he woke up late. It’s already around 10AM and he still hasn’t cooked anything and got the cake from the bakery he ordered from. 

It’s not like it’s a huge party actually. It’s just him, Beau, his interns, his close friends and his sister who confirmed to come. Bright together with Dew and Tu confirmed that they are going through a text message that Bright sent him just the day after they went to BVC Tech. but told him that they might arrive late. But regardless, he’ll save them a plate and a slice of cake each.

So when his best friend, Gun and Gulf knocked through his door while he was still in his pajamas, he knew that he’s definitely fucked.

“Babe, go on. We can cook the food and decorate the place. Plus Angie is here to take care of Beau. You can get the cake and the things you need to get.” Gun assured him while Gulf already put on a random apron he found in his kitchen.

“I love you guys, seriously. Angie, I bought a new can of milk just in case the one from the formula bottle is not enough. It’s there above the sink.” Win informed Angie, Beau’s babysitter.

“Alright. Got it.”

And then Win immediately gave Beau a kiss on his cheeks and told his child that he’s only going out for a bit. Fortunately, he raised a very intellectual kid. He doesn’t know if Beau, understanding most of the things around them and adapting to them at such a fast rate is normal, but he’s glad. Especially that he doesn’t need to deal with a lot of tantrums, which saves him much energy at home when he just feels like taking a rest after work.

So he started his venture to the bakery (and also ate some breakfast) then to the party store to get some decorations and went back to his unit to start and help prepare the 19th month celebration of Beau.

  
  


Bright on the other hand is furious. 

Tu cleared his schedule in the afternoon, but somehow his meeting with the Min Group is still not near to be done. They’ve started at 10AM and it’s already 3:30PM and they are still arguing about the development of their new product to be launched. 

“Look, we already told you that this will take awhile to be finished. Our developers are doing their best and we’re just on track setting 70% progress as of today.” Bright explained to the other CEO.

“MMG is releasing theirs at the end of the month, we can’t be left behind!” The CEO of the Min Group exclaimed for the nth time already. 

“We ensure effectiveness, quality and safety of our every product. We can’t just rush things just because other companies are releasing theirs earlier.” Bright’s head is about to explode if they’ll continue to bicker at this topic for another hour. It’s not helping that his mind is preoccupied too because he still doesn't have a gift for Beau and the party has already started.

“Mr. Chivaaree, we’ve invested 10s and 100s of millions on this project. We can’t lose to them.” Bright sighed. The Min Group and MMG have been clashing enemies since then and now he’s being put in between. He’s tired and he just wants to eat a slice of cake that Win got for Beau’s 19th month celebration (Win sent him a picture right before Beau’s party started, asking him if he could come or he needs to save food for him on a tupperware).

“Fine, Mr. Min. Next week, we’ll try our best to progress up to 85%. That’s more than our weekly targets per project.”

“90%”

“85% Mr. Min, that’s the best that I can promise you. I don’t enslave my workers for a petty fight between you and the other company. I accepted your investment on this project because you’ve been a great investor in my father’s company, but if you’re going to use my company as a front for your never-ending saga of pettiness together with the CEO of MMG then I won’t hesitate to pull you out of this project. There are numbers of investors who are just as willing as you to invest on this project. Don’t try me.” 

Everyone in the room turned silent on Bright’s outburst. It’s not everyday that Bright raises his voice during meetings. In fact he is known to be the quiet CEO who barely talks during meetings as he let his employees and their numbers do the talking for their company. But after seeing how he’s being sandwiched to the fight of The Min’s and MMG, he has to set boundaries. He doesn’t want to be part of that petty fight. He already had enough on his own parents, he can’t deal with another petty adult in their 60s and their childish acts.

“Fine. 85%. If you don’t meet that progress by next Saturday I will pull out from this project.” and the CEO of Min Group walked out the office together with his comrades, as Bright and his team sighed.

“Dew, remind me again why we did not choose The Kims over the Mins?” Bright massaged his own temples, stressed on the whole situation. He motioned to his team to also go on and go home as he mentally took note to have his team treated on a full-body massage package on the spa of his mother after their project is done. They badly needed it.

“Because your Dad asked you to. Also, Win texted me and said that he saved us a plate. I already texted Mr. Lim to wait already in the basement parking so we can just go now and at least still attend the party.” Dew informed him.

“Urgh.” Bright groaned tiredly as he reached for his phone from the inner pocket of his suit to text Win himself to apologize for being late, and Win immediately replied telling him it’s fine with an attachment of Beau’s face giggling non stop while playing with Win’s friends and sister.

And honestly, just the video itself lifted his mood with a smile finally forming on his face after that long meeting.

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re really not the child’s father. You look like a dad who misses his son after working long for long hours. You even have yours and his picture as your wallpaper!” Dew commented as he contacted Tu to just meet them at the parking together with Mr. Lim and the two of them start to walk back to his office to get his things.

“Shut up. Also what did you get for Beau? I haven’t got anything yet. I’m just thinking of just buying something on the way but we’re already late and I don’t want to be more late.” Bright gathered his things quickly and checked his phone once again.

“Then what will you get him? I swear to God if you give a child cash I will smack you to the ground. I don’t care if you’re my boss, you’re not teaching a 19-month old child how capitalism works. That’s just cruel!” Dew warned him with a glare. 

“Excuse me, giving cash is practical. If you receive cash on your birthday you’d be over the roof.” Bright joked.

“Yeah, that’s because I’m now a slave of capitalism.”

“Oh come on, I don’t enslave you.” Bright whined but Dew quickly fired back and said,

“You don’t. But this world does.” and Bright just laughed, thinking how Dew is speaking the cruel truth of the world we’re living in.

“Let’s go. And better get Beau a gift or I’ll tell Win that you thought of giving Beau cash as a gift.” and Bright laughed even more.

\------

Win gathered everything that he needed for Beau’s party just right in time before the other guests came.

Honestly it’s just a simple celebration. They just prepared food and let the guests interact and play with now 19th month old Beau, who’s currently playing with his new toy animals with Off and Gun.

“Pwenguin!” Beau raised the toy that looks like a penguin, showing the two adults playing with him and they eagerly clapped for Beau making the other guest coo and admire the smart little bundle of joy.

“Win you child is really smart.” Gulf sat next to him with a plate on hand, while his fiance got his own food.

“God, I know. Sometimes I think If I overdosed him with too many documentaries to know so much at that young age. I don’t think I would be able to name any dinosaur when I was his age!” Win exclaimed, making his best friend laugh and also feeding him a spoonful of strawberry pudding, in which Win gladly took since he hasn’t eaten anything yet other than the sandwich that he had while driving back to his unit.

“You probably did. Anyways, you’re coming to my wedding okay? I can not, not have you and Gun at my wedding. I might pass out!” Gulf dramatically told him, making him laugh while telling him, “You’re not gonna pass out on your own wedding Gulf.”

“I will! I swear, I feel like I’ll need you and Gun on my side when I say my vows or I’ll surely pass out and that will be so embarrassing to Mew’s family and then they’ll not want me anymore for their son.” 

“I can’t stand your dramatic ass. And if worst comes to worst, I know Mew will catch you. The man courted you for years!”

The two continued chatting, and then Mew joined their conversation about the wedding preparations and how Gulf and Mew almost cut off the wedding because of the color motif. Then Film and Love also joined the conversation with the talks of wedding as two also planned on getting married soon. His sister just dropped by because she had an emergency call from the hospital to cover for a doctor who got sick and, Off and Gun were still playing with Beau.

Everything seems alright but Win can’t help but wander off to a certain someone who still hasn’t arrived at their small celebration. 

When Dew texted him that Bright is still in a meeting at around 3PM, he let out a sigh and just entertained the guests in his unit. He knows that Bright has his own life and a responsible adult, but he can’t help but miss the presence of the other who seems to brighten up not only his mood but also his child who grew a tremendous liking towards their neighbor.

Their guests started to leave at around 4PM and his babysitter at 5PM, leaving Beau and Win alone on his unit. The father and son sat on the carpet floor watching the documentaries about migratory birds.

"Dada." Beau called his father, who's also immersed in the documentary.

"Yes, baby?"

"Wuncle Bwight?" And all Win can do is sigh before explaining to his child that his current favorite person has not yet performed his daily attendance to Beau. 

Yes, daily attendance. Bright would always knock on his door in the morning and greet Beau and him a good morning before going to work. However, Bright didn't get to do it today because Win overslept and Bright had to go to his work earlier than Win was supposed to get up.

"Uncle Bright is busy, baby. But later, let's see if we can visit his place and bring him some of your cake. Is that fine with you?” Win kissed Beau on his cheeks while he pouted. If there’s something that Win (really!!) can’t resist is Beau’s pouts when he’s sulking. He won’t throw a tantrum but you’ll definitely feel guilty for that pout and sulky eyes.

“Boo want pway Wuncle Bwight…” Beau muttered and Win can only sigh. “Later, baby okay?” and Beau just sadly nodded his head. 

After a few more minutes of Beau sulking while just watching the documentary, Win got a text from Bright saying,

_‘We’re in the building lobby now. We’re sorry we’re late :(‘_

Win smiled on the message and showed it to Beau, “Babe, look. Uncle Bright said that they are downstairs already.” and immediately Beau beamed with a smile reaching his eyes and creating a crescent moon. 

‘ _He’s so fond of him.’_ Win thought to himself while Beau jumped up and down, showing how excited he is to play with his Uncle Bright.

And not long after, they heard a knock on their door and Beau beamed with happiness even more, knowing that it was Bright on the other side of the door. So Win opened the door revealing Bright, Dew and Tu with several paper things on hand.

“Wuncle Bwight!” Beau ran towards Bright, in which Bright welcomed the child with open arms and carried him into his arms, smooching the child’s cheeks.

“Did you miss me today bud?” Bright asked and Beau nodded his head excitedly.

“He keeps on asking me when are you coming. Come in guys, I saved you some food!” Win let them in and let them sit on the couch while the Nat.Geo documentary on migratory birds still plays on the tv.

“Aww… I’m sorry bud. Uncle Bright had a meeting today. But, I’m here now with Dew and Tu! We also got you presents.” Bright sat them down on the couch and showed Beau the presents that they got him. Win smiled at the interaction while he prepared the food and brought it to the coffee table.

“T-twank woo Wuncle Bwight and Dew and Twu.” Beau adorably told the adults as they handed him their gifts.

“He’s such a nice kid, Win. You raised him very well.” Tu told him as he sat next to Bright after setting the plates on the coffee table.

“I try my best. How was your meeting? No one got fired, right?” Win jokingly asked and Tu almost choked on her strawberry shortcake.

“Wait- someone got fired?” Win alarmingly asked, worried about the three of them making Bright chuckle and the other two just awkwardly smiled.

“No one got fired, don’t worry.”

“Thank God. It’s so hard to find jobs right now. Well if any of you got fired, I think our museum will be more than happy to take you in on our operations department.” Win smiled at the three of them and Bright answered, 

“We’ll keep that in mind.” making his two employees share some teasing looks from each other and whispered,

_‘They definitely like each other.’ ‘They do.’_

The three played with Beau for an hour, until the couple informed Win that they have to go and thanked him for a lovely meal and their take-home pudding that he promised the last time they saw each other.

“You don’t need to give us this, but thanks Win. We’ll see you around. And Beau, we hope you liked our presents!” 

“It’s not a big thing really. Take care on your way home! Baby, give them kisses.” And Beau gave the two cheek kisses before the left, leaving Bright in his place, helping him organize the gifts and the paper bags.

“You didn’t have to organize them. You’re our guest.” Win said as he sat down next to Bright, while Beau lay on the couch, already exhausted from the number of hours he played around.

“It’s fine. Plus you have tons more to clean up. This is nothing.” Bright told him with a smile.

“Thanks Bright.” 

The two worked in dynamic ways. Win cleaned up the table and the dishes while Bright organized the things on the floor (which are mostly just decors) and folded the paper bags and threw the torned gift wraps. Beau on the other hand got up and placed his toys on his toy box.

“I can’t believe Beau already knows how to organize his stuff. What kind of training do you give to this child?” Bright asked Win as he watched Beau pick up his various animal toys and put them one by one on the box. 

Win only chuckled on Bright sentiments.

“I think he picks up my habit of having the things around the house clean. Quite a blessing really, I don’t have to worry about the place being trashed.” Bright chuckled on Win’s sentiment and continued to arrange the paper bags.

“Dada…” Beau called his father after placing back his toy box on the lowest compartment of their cabinet.

“Yes baby?”

“Boo wants sweep.”

“Oh you want to sleep already? Hold on babe, I’ll just finish this okay?” Win told Beau, but the child pouted and said, "Owkay Dada… Boo wait.” and Bright just wanted to coo on how cute Beau is. 

“I can put him to bed.” Bright offered as he finished folding the paper bags.

“Oh no need, really I’m almost done here.” Win told him but Bright waved him off and carried Beau in his arms who’s already yawning and snuggling his head on Bright’s neck.

“Seriously Win, it’s fine. We don’t want a broken plate do we?” Bright softly pats Beau’s head as he walks towards their room.

“You’re going to be such a great father, Bright.” Win told him, making the other smile.

“I’m nowhere near on how great you are to him.” he told him before entering their room.

  
  


Win’s heart warms on Bright’s statement. Being a single father is not easy at all. He remembers bringing Beau on his doctorate classes before, leaving him to his sisters when he had to go out for his dissertation, and juggling school and work in order to provide for the two of them. So hearing someone telling him that he’s doing a good job on taking care of Beau, gives him the boost and relieves his worries about being a bad parent.

After finishing the dishes, he peaks in their room to see how Bright is doing, while he leans on the doorframe watching Bright read Beau a bedtime story. Beau usually likes it when he reads a bedtime story, so it’s not a surprise that Bright is holding up Beau’s favorite bedtime storybook.

Bright told the story just like how he does it. Always with the character tones and minimal actions that makes the child giggle. It’s amusing to him to see someone do it too with his child. And it really warms his heart to see his neighbor take good care of Beau in a way that he does too.

“...and then their city lived harmoniously once again. The end.” Bright closed the book and gave Beau a kiss on his forehead.

“Wuncle Bwight more stowy pwease.” Beau pleads the adult as he tucks him in under the covers.

“Hmmm… I can’t tell another story but how about I sing you a song?” Bright told the child, in which Beau immediately brightened up. Win on the other hand just adores the scene in front of him and went back to the living room to get his phone and record it. He found the scene so endearing that he felt the need to videotape it and probably send it to Bright afterwards. 

_“When the rain is blowin’ in your face, and the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love._

_When the evenin’ shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love.”_

Bright softly sang to Beau, caressing his hair occasionally.

_‘So he can sing too? What does this man can’t do?’_ Win thought to himself as he silently recorded the lovely scene in front of him. He watches as Bright sings the song wholeheartedly to his child, while Beau’s eyes become heavier and heavier, and soon dozing off to the beautiful lullaby being sung to him by Bright. 

_“... Nothing that I wouldn’t do, go to the ends of the earth for you… to make you feel my love… to make you feel my love.”_ and Bright ended it with another kiss on Beau’s forehead then made sure that the lampshade on the nightstand is turned off before standing up from the bed to go back to the living room, but got shocked to see that Win was there on the doorframe with a warm smile as he walked towards him.

“How long have you been there?” Bright asked him as he closed the door quietly, careful not to wake Beau up.

“Would it sound creepy if I say that I’ve been standing there since you’re about to finish his bedtime story?” Win asked as they sat on his couch, causing the other to smile.

“Eh, I don’t know. I might think that you have a crush on me though.” Bright joked, causing the two of them to chuckle, before Win replied with,

“Hmm… I might actually grow a crush on you. I like your voice. It’s very soothing.” making Bright look at him with a shocked expression.

“What? You’re good Beau, you sing beautifully, you’re good at folding paper bags, you like watching documentaries with me and Beau, though I’m not sure if you actually like documentaries, and oh yeah, you’re hot.” Win elaborated making the other laugh because of his last sentiment.

“I can’t believe me being hot got into your list.”

“I’m a curator, Bright. Of course aesthetics gets through me as well. And I’m not blind, you’re a literal walking Greek God.” and Bright can’t help but laugh even more, but he tries his best to laugh quietly because he doesn’t want to wake Beau.

“You too.” Bright said out of nowhere.

“Huh?”

“You too. You’re hot.” and Win almost slipped out of his seat when Bright told him that. Sure he knows that Bright (probably) grew fond of him too but he did not expect the other to call him hot as well.

“Is this the part where you take me by the collar and kiss me?” Win joked, trying to sound like he did not just have a short circuit on his mind seconds ago.

“Do you want to?” Bright asks and Win’s heart starts to hammer against his ribcage. He felt like the first time he asked out his crush in high school, but this time he’s the one being asked (not out but hey, a kiss is just as nerve wracking as a date!)

“Just kidding. I don’t kiss without going at least on a date.” Bright said with a growing smile on his face seeing how flustered Win is after his previous statement. 

“You’ll have to ask Beau first before you ask me.” Win said, finally with a calm heart (and less red ears).

“I mean he already told us to get married.” the two of them chuckled, remembering how they had to make Beau understand that they are not gonna get married anytime soon (yet) which luckily he understood after more days of convincing the kid.

“But sure, I’ll ask him tomorrow morning. Are you free next week around Saturday?” Bright asked him, looking directly to his eyes.

“Oh, uhm… I’m working up to Saturday next week. Pieces from the US will be transferred to the building proper of the museum and I have to be in there to make sure that everything is fine. How about Sunday next week?” Win asked the other.

“Yeah, Sunday is fine too… Anyways, I need to get going. I still have work to do. I’ll see you tomorrow morning Mr. PhD.” Bright teased as he stood up from the couch making Win roll his eyes jokingly.

“Whatever. Oh- you forgot this!” Win called for Bright again who’s already walking towards the door.

“Huh- oh that? That’s for you.”

“Me? You already gave Beau a whole set of National Geographic Wildlife DVD sets…” Win is confused, making the other stifle a laugh and walking back to Win and grabbing the paper bag on his hand and opening it for him.

“I saw this while getting a gift for Beau and I thought of getting you something as well.” he then showed him the item inside the paper bag, making Win gasp after seeing it.

“You did not! Oh my God, Bright!” and Bright can’t help but smile at the other being excited to the new edition of world atlas on his hand. It’s nothing expensive or grand, but Win really appreciates it. So he looked at Bright with the softest expression on his face and told him with the softest voice as well,

“Thank you. I like it.”

Bright then got back to his unit with a smile creeping into his face, remembering how adorable Win got after seeing his gift for him. And he knew he felt his heart skipped a bit when Win said those words while he looked into his eyes, like he just handed him the world…

And maybe, just maybe… he’s going to do so real soon.


	4. The Art of What's Inside a Stomach (Some Has Ambergris And Some Has Butterflies)

Bright is bored out of his mind. He's been in his office doing absolutely nothing, waiting for Dew or Tu to come in and give him something but _nope,_ absolutely nothing for the past 3 hours. 

It's already a week after Beau's 19th month celebration and his meeting with the Min Group is already done in the morning where they achieved their goal of 87% progress for their new project, and now he's really, _really_ bored.

He thought of going home but he's just not keen on the idea of him spending the rest of the day doing nothing and just sleeping throughout the day.

He thought of visiting Beau but he remembered that Win told him that Beau is currently at his sister's house and will be back later that day.

And of course, he thought of texting Win but figured that the man is probably busy with his work as he remembered the other telling him that they have a new exhibit in the museum and he knows that those art galleries probably require a lot of work and attention.

_But, he's so bored._

He already checked all his emails, he installed and uninstalled games on his phone- _heck_ he already watched four documentaries about whales, and still he’s so bored.

“Hey boss, why do you look like you’re about to combust? I thought the meeting with Min Group went well?” Dew asked as he entered his office with a convenience store strawberry pudding that Bright asked him to buy. 

“I’m so bored.” Bright answered as he said thank you to Dew for bringing him his pudding.

“Figured. You already watched four documentaries and asked me to buy you strawberry pudding. It’s like having an adult version of Beau.”

“Well what can I say? I like the kid.” Bright answered as he opened the plastic container of the pudding like an excited child that has been waiting for this dessert the whole day. He never really liked sweets, but somehow Beau made it his mission to rub off some of his charm to Bright that made him just as delighted as Beau whenever there is strawberry pudding around.

“And his father.” Dew also pointed out, making Bright blush all the way to his neck.

“This tastes so unhealthy, but so incredibly good and dangerous. I now understand why Win only buys pudding from those cute cafes. Those tastes like real strawberries and these tastes like strawberry flavored sugar. Really not good for the kids.” Bright commented as continue to eat and finish the small tub, making Dew snort in his remarks.

He kind of knows that his boss got some sort of liking towards Beau and Beau’s father, but he never really imagined the day that he would witness his very much single boss, fall whip to someone he met just weeks ago. But honestly, he thinks that it’s for the better. 

“Want me to get those puddings? We don’t have much to do today. I can run some errands.” Dew volunteered, probably bored out of his mind as well on how dull their work day it is that day.

“No, it’s fine. Do you think we should just go home today? I mean everything else is done.”

“I don’t know. You’re the boss here.” and Bright just groaned at Dew's answer, probably expecting the most obvious reaction from his secretary who’s probably so done with him already.

“You know what, yeah- let’s go home. I might change my career if I watch one more documentary about whales. Did you know that whales get sunburns? And! I just learned that many expensive perfumes contain whale poop and puke in it.” Bright started to pack his things while Dew looked at him like he just exposed the world’s greatest secret.

“What?” Dew exclaimed.

“Yeah. Apparently ambergris is found on the digestive tracts of sperm whales. Which makes the substance really expensive. It sells for 70-thousand dollars per 1.57 kilograms.” 

“What the fuck.”

“Yeah. I almost considered going to the shores a while ago and paddle my way into the middle of the ocean to get some whale poop. I mean, 70-thousand dollars. That’s some insane amount for a poop.” Bright took his coat off from the coat rack just behind his swivelled chair stretched for a bit before the two of them walked out of his office.

“That is the most disturbing fact that I’ve heard today but also super interested upon hearing 70-thousand dollars. How do you acquire that?” Dew asked his boss with a straight face, genuinely interested on the said topic that involves the 70-thousand dollar mark. (That’s what capitalism makes you.)

“You’ll have to wait at the surface of the water and let it come to you. Anyways, I’ll be off now. Good luck on your whale-poop searching, if you’ll pursue that. Tell Tu to forward me the minutes of the meeting this morning, I’ll have to review it later. Bye.” And finally Bright is bound home…

_Or not._

Since he let Mr. Lim off for today since it’s his granddaughter’s field day and is apparently a participant in a mini pageant for kids, he’s driving himself today. Which also helps his current bored state and lets his mind focus on the road and the traffic.

Well that was until he saw a poster on a bus stop just near the stoplight. It’s about the new exhibit on the museum that Win works in, and it says that today is the start of the said exhibit. And so he thought that,

_“What if I checked out the museum today? I mean it’s not like I’m there to just visit him but to check out the art as well. Well he himself is an art so it’s k-”_ his train of thoughts were cut off by loud honks of the cars behind him as the light already turned green seconds ago. 

So he accelerated the car once again and took a quick u-turn going to the road that leads to the museum that Win works at. 

A very impulsive move but hey, he wants to see W- the art exhibit. He wanted to see the art exhibit. It’s not like he’s that (so much) excited for their date-- Okay maybe he is. _Heck- he even already prepared his outfit 3 days before the said date and even got himself a hair and facial appointment yesterday and even Beau and Win noticed it the moment Win opened the door for him yesterday to greet Beau a good evening, making Win tease him the whole time as they eat the takeout dinner that he bought while watching a new documentary about the wildlife cats._

So as he parked his car at the parking garage near the museum he immediately wanted to bump his head continuously on the walls of the museum, as he realized how whipped he probably looked right now and how Win might think that he’s going too fast on this little thing that they have.

What can he do about it? _Nothing._

But hey, he took acting classes before. He can act subtle.

So Bright gathered himself and started to walk towards the museum entrance, paid the entrance fee and got himself a brochure and a museum guide map so he can at least digest things around him and not just look at them. 

“Huh… so the new exhibit is on their 2nd floor…” Bright read the guide and orient himself immediately how he should not rush himself to go upstairs and hope that Win is still there, probably showing people around the VIP guests that they invited in the museum. 

_“You’re going to take your time here, Bright. You were bored the whole day. Might as well enjoy your time h-”_

“Ehem.” His thoughts were cut off again when he heard a familiar tone behind him, and immediately he just wanted to facepalm and run away. But hey, he’s a grown man. He can handle a little (or maybe much more) crush towards the museum curator.

“Oh wow hi! You’re here.” Bright faced Win trying to sound like he didn’t really just go in there straight from work because he’ll only be bored at his unit since Beau is not next door.

“Well, yeah. I kind of work here… So, I kind of have to be here?” Win answered him with confusion but also can’t help and laugh slightly on how Bright handled the situation.

“Right…. Uhm….”

“I don’t want to sound rude but what are you doing here at 3 in the afternoon? I thought you worked up to 5PM? Not that I don’t want you here, but I’m really just surprised to see you here.” Win asked him genuinely confused on what the hell is he doing in there.

“Yeah, we got off really early today since we don’t have much to do. So I decided to come here…. I saw the ad for the museum on the bus stop, so I thought why not.” Bright tried to explain as cool as possible, and somehow Win just nodded his head and accepted his explanation with a smile.

Win actually finds it adorable how Bright looks so composed but his red ears and neck says otherwise. 

“How about you? Why are you here on the first floor? I thought the new exhibit was upstairs? It says here to the guide that the receptionists gave me….” Bright asked him.

“Oh, I just finished showing our invited guests the pieces. So I let my interns take over me after the main tour for the other guests. I was just about to go back to my office.” Win answered him, and Bright felt disappointed since he really wants to see Win work. He felt like Win talks about the pieces with such great enthusiasm just like how he tells Beau and Bright random facts about certain things about the documentaries that they watch every night.

“Oh…” Win felt the disappointment on Bright’s tone so he thought of a way that may make up for his slight disappointment and somehow he knew just what Bright wanted.

“But I can tour you around? How about that?” Win asked Bright and immediately, Bright’s eye lit up, together with his cheeks that rose up and a tint of pink shade that suddenly showed up on it.

“Are you sure? Aren’t you tired? You just finished the main tour- you’ve said…” Bright asked, concerned that it might be a bother to Win.

“For you? Nah. Come on, I’ll give you a VIP tour.”

“I’m a VIP now?”

“Yes. You’re on my VIP list Mr. Bright of room 414, who just lives next door to me and Beau. Let’s go, I’ll tour you around my favorite collection.” and Bright can’t help but smile as Win grabs his hand unconsciously and leads him to the painting of Eugene Delacroix made in 1830, entitled _Liberty Leading the People_ in Gallery 77 on the first floor of the Denon wing

And man, he really is in deed falling fast and hard… _and somehow, he doesn't mind it at all._

“I can’t believe it took us 1 and a half hours to tour just a single collection. But hey I enjoyed listening to you and watching you get excited about each piece. It’s very endearing to see you in your work zone but also enjoying what you’re doing. It’s cute… You’re cute.” Bright told him as they walked out of the museum after Win got off from work.

“Stop with the fluttery Mr. Bright of BVC Tech. It’s not good for my heart.” Win told him, making the other chuckle.

“Oh and by the way… Chivaaree.” Bright told him as they went to the parking garage where they park their own cars.

“Huh?” Win looked at Bright, confused.

“Chivaaree. That’s my surname.” Bright explained further and Win nodded his head in understandment. 

“Ohhh… Sounds fancy. Mine’s Opas-Iamkajorn.” “That sounds a lot fancier than mine.” and the two of them chuckled but was interrupted by Win’s phone ringing.

“Hold on a second...Hey, what’s up? Oh, you’re near here? I thought I was supposed to fetch Beau there. Ahhh… Alright. I’ll wait for you guys here in the parking garage…. Yeah…. I’m parked here in basement 1 … Yeah… Alright, see you.” Win hang-up the call and smiled at Bright and told him,

“My sister is going to drop Beau here. Apparently, she got called in again to the hospital so she had to leave her house early and since no one’s there to take care of Beau, so she’s taking him here. Are you fine with waiting for a bit more? Or you can go on first, it’s fine.” Win told Bright.

“Ah, no it’s fine. However, let’s sit there. My feet are already killing me.” Win chuckled on Bright’s remark and they both sat on the bench outside the parking garage and enjoyed the breeze of the late afternoon nearing the sunset.

“So for tomorrow…” Win started the conversation, catching the attention of his neighbor.

“Hmm…” 

“Where are we going? For the date I mean.” Win asked and Bright smiled at the question.

“Why? Excited?” Bright teased the other, chuckling on the confident remark of the other.

“A little bit. It’s been a while since I last went on a date so… I kind of want to know what I’m getting to tomorrow so I won’t look like a fool being under or over dressed.” Win honestly answered him.

“Ah, don’t worry it’s nothing fancy. And I know Beau would enjoy it too.” Win smiled at the mention of his son on his neighbor’s mouth thinking how lucky he is to encounter such a person that would consider his child as well.

“I was just about to ask if I can bring Beau… Thank you.” Win smiled at Bright widely, expressing how grateful he is. Bright returned the gesture and held his palms out in which Win immediately understood and entwined his hands with the other and locked it.

“Beau’s literally the main reason why we all kind of met. So if I get to take his Dad out, he also has to be there.” 

Win knows that the sentence is not technically the most romantic sentence ever put out but somehow it really does melt his heart how Bright always considers Beau when it comes to him.

Their dinners at each other’s places, the shows and documentaries that they watch while eating dinner, the song and the story that he puts Beau to his sleep while Win wash their dishes, the place where they’ll have their first date, and many more.

Nothing more warms Win’s heart but Bright’s actions towards his son. And he can’t help but look forward to more of them if they decide to progress their relationship even more.

Of course Win has been thinking about it too.

As a PhD holder of Art History, he had read several hundreds and thousands of romantic tragedies that happened in history that resulted in some of the more beautiful art that we can see and appreciate today. He knows what’s up with how heartbreaks can either make you produce art or make you be the subject of art. 

However, he’s hoping that he never gets to paint a heartbreak on this one. He’s hoping to have art representation form moments like Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec’s _The Bed,_ Kerry James Marshall’s _Slow Dance,_ or Gustav Klimt’s _The Kiss._

And of course he wants it to work.

Beau would be so much disappointed and devastated if they wouldn't. He’s basically the captain of the ship!

Win’s thoughts got cut off with the honk of his sister’s car who stopped right in front of them.

“Hey! Sorry for having short notice about this. It’s just that you know how it works in the hospital. By the way, Beau fell asleep so you might want to get him in there carefully. He played the whole time so he probably got tired.” Win’s sister told him as she opened the door for Win and Bright to get Beau from the carseat on the backseat of her car. 

“It’s fine. I know how busy you guys are in there. Anyways, I believe you haven’t met him. Ming this is Bright. Bright this is my sister, Ming.” Win introduced them as Bright unlocked the last buckle of Beau’s car seat.

“Hi. So you’re the neighbor that my brother has been telling me.” Ming tried to extend her arm to Bright as the other tried to get closer and shook her hand as a kind gesture to the other.

“I hope you only got the good bits.” Bright joked making the other chuckle.

“Don’t worry, he only said good things. By the way, I may need to cut this chit chat for now because I’m pretty sure my phone is about to blow up with more calls from the hospital. Win! I’ll see you soon. And Bright, it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“You too.” “Take care, Ming! I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

And Win’s sister sped away to treat those who are in need.

After the two were left, they decided to have their dinner near the area since they doubt that they still have a lot of energy to cook dinner at any of their places. 

“Hey, let me hold Beau. You’ve been walking and standing all day. I’ll carry him.” Bright told Win, and he willingly placed Beau unto Bright’s arms, his head snuggling into his neck just like how he always did when Bright put him to sleep.

And of course immediately, Bright felt the warm sensation and tingles on his stomach, seeing how adorable the child really is.

“Gosh he’s so adorable.” Bright told Win while the two of them started walking towards a near-by restaurant.

“I know! Sometimes I can’t believe I made him.” Win exclaimed making the other chuckle before saying,

“What’s there to question? You’re also adorable Mr. PhD. You have some adorable charm, just like Beau.” 

“That’s the 10th today!” Win said, trying to hide his giddy feeling inside.

“You’ll have to deal with it for a long time so might as well get used to it.” Bright told him as if he himself is not blushing from his own statements.

“We are literally the worst flirts ever. We both look like cherry tomatoes.” The two laughed while Beau just snuggled his head even more to Bright’s neck, which made the two cooed on the child’s action.

And as the night progressed with Beau still on Bright’s arms, as they eat dinner at this restaurant called _Mumi_ , and Win helping him eat by feeding him his food, the two of them felt like they were already on a date. _A family date_ to be exact- as it just feels so homey and really warm to their hearts. 

They talked about random things about adulting, things they had to learn before that even now doesn’t make sense, weird work experiences, Beau’s current favorite animals, their tour a while ago at the museum, Bright’s favorite piece on the museum, Win’s favorite collection on the museum, and so much more. 

Whenever they are together, feel safe and at peace that they can literally talk about their past life issues up to their smallest grain of turmoil now that they are in their 30s. It’s like having to talk to a long-term friend that you haven’t catched up with ever since and now that they are back you just feel like there’s so much to share. But in their case, they both found that sense in each other even though they’ve only really started talking to each other for weeks, even though they’ve probably ran into each other on the elevator probably several hundred times already but just feels shy to say hi.

They are already on the last course of their meal when Beau wakes up on Bright’s arm, while Win feeds Bright with a spoonful of their shared dessert. 

Beau looked at Bright’s face, probably confused on why he is seeing his uncle Bright’s face and not his dad or his aunt Ming.

“Dada?” Beau turned his head looking for his father and then smiled immediately upon seeing him on the opposite side of their table.

“Hey baby! Did you napped well? Uncle Bright carried you the whole time after Aunt Ming brought you back to us.” Win said, getting up from his chair to get beside Bright and give his child a kiss to his cheeks.

“Yeth.. Boo napped well.” Beau answered his father and then faced Bright once again, squishing Bright’s cheeks with his little hands before kissing him on his cheeks.

“T-Thwank woo Wuncle Bwight.” Beau said after giving him a kiss, making Bright melt inside on how adorable the child is.

“No biggie, little man.” Bright gave the child a big kiss on his cheeks as well and Wwin can’t help but smile on the scene in front of him.

He’s starting to get used to this kind of dinner set-up where Bright always spends it with them, and really, _really_ likes it. 

He likes it so much that he’s already starting to wish to have that set-up everyday of their lives.

Does it scare him? A lot.

But is he willing to risk? If it’s Bright, then his answer is yes.

Call him the next Emily Bronte, Margarette Mitchell, or Nicholas Sparks but he believes that you can never tell what the future holds, but your heart will always know who’s presence feels like home.

After their dinner, the three of them went home using Win’s car while Bright drove them home, leaving his own car in the parking garage near the museum that Win works in, (He also texted Dew to come over to his unit the next day to get the keys and get his car back to the safety of their building parking lot) since he insisted that Win is probably dead tired already- _in which he found out true after seeing him passed out with Beau on his lap, also sleeping on his father’s arms._

Bright found himself smiling with the image of the two on the passenger seat, sleeping soundly while the traffic outside is wild and thought,

_‘I would love to fetch you home everyday.’_

And he finds it funny because just weeks ago, he clearly stated to his mom that he’s not yet ready to settle down and yet here he is, smiling like a fool imagining himself picking up Win from work after him and Beau bond over some strawberry pudding in a cafe near his (future) school. 

When they finally arrived at their condominium complex after a dreadful 2 hours of traffic, they immediately went into Win’s space with Bright helping Win in tucking Beau into bed and even made sure to fill Win’s his tub with warm water and bath salt to further relax Win’s body after a tiring day. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know? You’re probably tired too.” Win told him as Bright checked the temperature of the water on the tub.

“It’s fine, really. I think I can even go for a run. Wanna jog?” Bright joked, making Win playfully hit him on his bicep.

“Go to your place already and get some sleep. You’re starting to say ridiculous things.” Win told him, making the two of them laugh.

“Alright, I’ll get going now. Enjoy your bath! I even put some lavender extract in there.” Bright informed Win as he gathered his things from Win’s couch and finally got home before their actual date tomorrow.

And honestly Win just wants to cry with all the gestures that Bright has genuinely shown him so far. He felt like he’s going to explode with a lot of emotions and feelings. Because he never knew that being taken care of by someone feels this great. 

Non-awkward conversations, _check._

Spontaneous dinner, _check._

Having someone to listen to him talk about Renaissance paintings for hours, _check._

Drive him home when he’s tired even though he’s not necessarily obliged to do so and even left his car just so he can not be bothered the next day to commute and pick up his car, _check._

Takes care of his child even though he’s also there and just loves Beau as much as he loves him, _check._

_Heck!_ Even made sure to let him enjoy a warm bath after a long tiring day, _check._

With all of that happening in just a single day, and never even at least once does Bright ever make him feel bad or sad, he can’t just let this day pass without doing something in return.

So before Bright could leave, Win called out his name and went to him at the door telling him to wait for a while.

“Yes? You called for me?” Bright asked the man who’s already in his bathrobe walking closer to him.

“Mhhmm… Do you recall when you told me that you don’t kiss someone until you had a date?” Win reminisces the memory of their talks a week before.

“Yes, and what about it?” Bright still cluelessly asked but also nervous on what Win is going on to.

“What we did today… Do you consider it as a date?” Win bravely asked, making Bright almost choked on his own saliva and passed out as he took a sharp inhale.

“I-I mean-, for me...uhmm….” of course Bright is nervous. Win’s gaze at him is piercing and it’s just making him sweat on how much this man in front of him makes him weak in the knees. Definitely not a very CEO trait. 

And if there’s one thing about him that could possibly risk him losing his ‘near boyfriend’ stage, that is his honesty. 

But then, if you’re not being honest, how could you love someone fully?

So he took a deep breath before answering Win and said,

“I consider it as a date but, it’s up to y-” before he can even finish his sentence, he already felt soft, warm pair lips against his. 

And before he can even process everything that just happened, Win pulled away and told him,

“I consider it as a date too. See you tomorrow.” he was then gently pushed out of Win’s place with the door being shut on his face and yet he didn’t mind it at all as he gently held his finger to his lips, still not believing that Win kissed him.

_Win kissed him._

And he doesn’t know what got into him but he immediately ran into his place, just next door to Win’s place and placed a pillow against his face and screamed.

_Win kissed him._

The feeling of the warm pair of lips against his feels surreal even though it only lasted for a brief second. Regardless of it being short the heart tingles and the butterflies in his stomach and making it flip inside-out, will probably last him a week before he fully recovered. 

Bright felt like having high school crush again with how much it makes him feel the weird sensations that you feel when you’re already too deep to a person. It’s kind of funny for him but he also didn’t fight it. He likes the feeling of it. Very vibrant and youthful.

His phone suddenly notified him that he received a text and immediately checked it hoping that it would calm his flipping stomach sensations, but then immediately- as soon as he opened his messages, he was greeted immediately with a selfie of Win on the tub that Bright prepared for him, with a caption,

_‘Thanks for the bath and putting Beau to bed. Hopeful to kiss you properly tomorrow. Have a good night.’_

And well, let’s just say and Bright never wished for hours to pass by immediately just so he can finally kiss Win properly.


	5. First Dates and First Unexpected Meetings

Win is pacing back and forth around the room as he looks at all the outfits on his bed that he thinks will go well on his date with Bright and he’s already been pacing around for an hour now. Beau on the other hand is busy watching a documentary about ancient Egypt since Win wants to introduce him to other things other than animals (and of course he thought that it’ll be nice to let him watch historical documentaries, like why not right?). 

Win thinks it's ridiculous how he’s a literal museum curator and yet he can’t curate what to wear on a date and he’s close to pulling out his hair in frustration and nervousness. 

_ Yes, nervousness. _

How can he not when he hasn’t been to any date ever since Beau? It’s been a real while. And it’s a lot harder too when you’re only living wall apart and he’s already close to your kid and it’ll be extremely awkward when things don’t go their way. 

But he chose to think positively, because he truly believes in the law of attraction. So he’s trying to manifest all the good energy to make this work. And also he doesn’t want Beau to lose one of his favorite people (and of course Win doesn’t want to lose an adult watching buddy who lets him talk about anything under the sun- most especially his love for art and history).

“Dada!” Beau called him from their living room while he’s still only on his boxers since he’s still in the process of arranging his outfit, practically torn whether to wear something semi formal or something more casual.

“Yes, baby? What is it?” Win asked his son as he threw on a white pants and a casual white long sleeve shirt with text prints, then accessorized himself with a necklace and his wrist watch.

“Boo hungwy…” Beau pouted while rubbing his tummy in circular motions, letting his father know that he was indeed hungry.

“Alright baby. Do you want Dada to make you milk? Or do you want other things?” Win asked him, squatting down to his level.

“Stwabewwy pwudding?” Beau definitely mastered the art of puppy eyes but Win has to keep his guards up for his child, so he sighed deeply and cupped the cheeks of his son and answered him, also with his killer pout and sparkly heart eyes,

“Oh no buddy. I can’t let you eat strawberry pudding this early. How about I get you a strawberry pudding later with Uncle Bright?” and Beau perked up on the mention of his two current favorites.

“Oh! Date Wuncle Bwight!” 

“Yes, baby. We’re going on a date with Uncle Bright. So, can Beau wait until later for strawberry pudding?” and Beau nodded his head happily but when Win stood up, Beau called his attention once again and said,

“Dada… Boo still hungwy.” and Win laughed as he lowered himself once again to the level of his son and kissed him on the cheeks on how adorable he is.

“Alright babe, I’ll get you some light snacks since you already had your breakfast.” and the little boy quickly nodded his head with cheeks rising up with a smile reaching his eyes, while Win stood up and prepared a light snack for his bundle of sunshine.

Bright on the other hand is also pacing around his unit about whether to just call Win or knock on his door and fetch him and Beau since that sounds more romantic (and he definitely wants to impress the two. 

He too is nervous. 

Unlike Win who had dates before Beau (which is only roughly 2 years ago), Bright’s last serious date was way back in college. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, but he’s just really focused on his career first and also keeping his mind sane after learning that he has step-sister number 2. So other than the set-up blind dates by his mother, he hasn’t really been involved in the dating department where he actually likes the person. So this is all nerve wracking for him.

He checked himself once again on the mirror before picking up his gift for Win on their date (which got delivered earlier that day as well), checked the battery of his phone and his camera, check if his wallet has everything that he needs, his mini bag that has all the essentials that they may need throughout the day, and his car key that Dew had to drove back to his condominium building at 10 in the evening (and Bright had to listen to Tu on the phone completely mad at him for making his boyfriend go home late, so Bright promised to let them have a date day at this fancy restaurant all expenses paid so it’s totally fine now.)

“Alright Bright. You can do this. You’re the boss in one of the biggest technology companies in the country, you can do this.” He told himself before exiting his unit and then took a deep breath facing the door of his neighbor-slash-date.

“Why am I even thi nerv-Hi! Wow- you uhm look stunning.” Bright squeaked in high pitched as Win’s door suddenly opened revealing a shocked Win carrying a giggling Beau, probably because of Bright’s sudden word vomit.

And Bright swore he almost ran back to his unit due to embarrassment but decided to just suck it up and smile up at the father and son in front of him.

“Hey. Thank you… You look great too.” Win calmly greeted him back, trying his best not to look like he didn’t have a mental breakdown on Bright’s compliment, with the best composure he can muster up to himself in that exact moment. 

In contrast to Win’s semi casual/formal look, Bright went for a more chill look with his white sweatshirt, black slacks and dress shoes. Win can’t understand how Bright pulled it off but he did and he looks like those models that belong to their museum exhibits.

Honestly, if anyone other than the child can see them, they look like high school kids talking to their crush at the hallway, just by the lockers- awkwardly talking to each other as if it’s their first time interacting, while the other try look like they are all calm and collected the other just let their face imitate a fresh cherry tomato ready to be picked up by the farmer. 

It’s cute. They felt like they got 15 years younger with a high school puppy crush. 

“Thank you… Oh-uhm I got you something…” Bright tried to hide his smile, but failed miserably when he extended his hand to give Win his mini present for him.

“Awe, thank you! You didn’t have to, you know? But really, these are nice.” Win smiled at the small pot of plant given to him by Bright.

“Let me just place this inside. Beau, do you mind staying with Uncle Bright while Dada places this plant inside?” Win asked his son who just happily latched himself to Bright’s legs.

“Alright, I’ll be quick.” 

Bright and Beau watched Win go back inside to place the plant somewhere it will get its proper nutrients, with a tiny smile forming on their faces. 

“Your Dada is really cute, you know? No wonder you’re really cute too.” Bright picked up Beau, making the child giggle even more.

“Are you excited for today bud?” Bright asked the child as he gave him sniff kisses on his cheeks and tummy, resulting for the child to burst into more giggles and laughter.

“Yesh! Boo ex-exswited!” Beau beamed while Bright continued to give him kisses and Beau continued to giggle and beam with more laughter. Win saw them and can’t help but smile at the sight.

He truly adores how Bright can bond with Beau easily. Like how Beau can easily blabber about his favorite animals and Bright would gladly entertain him and listen to him in full attention, how Bright would always bring a little something to Beau and him when he come home from work, or how Bright knows just what to do whenever Beau just feel like throwing a tantrum (which only happened once while Bright was around).

As a single parent, Win’s biggest worry about dating is how his date will react with him having a child. Well good for him, his date has been Beau’s babysitter for a day so he doesn’t have to worry about introducing Bright to Beau. Plus he doesn't think Beau would mind his Dada dating Bright. I mean, why would he? He gets to keep his favorite person next to his dad and hello- free soothing lullabies? Who doesn’t want that?

“I see. Having fun without me huh?” Win approached the two on his doorway while he locked the door and put the keycard in his back pocket.

“Actually, we miss you already.” Bright shared a smile to his neighbor turned date while Beau clings to him like a koala, like his current favorite animal since watching the documentary DVDs that Bright got him for his 19 month celebration. 

“Hmmm… I’d like to think otherwise. But it’s alright. The two of you look adorable.” Bright chuckled at Win's sentiment as they start to walk towards the elevator.

“It makes me want to kiss you again.” Win told him, making Bright have a full stop with wide eyes and heart almost falling off his chest.

Win laughed at Bright’s reaction, that even Beau is confused on why Bright stopped walking and his father just laughed at their direction. So Beau cupped Bright’s face using his two little hands and asked, 

“Wuncle Bwight… Dada kith?” with his eyes looking at him curiously as if he wants to know all the details of it.

Bright of course can’t help but get shy, with his cheeks once again turning red and looking away from Beau’s eyes. He felt like he’s being caught in an act he wasn’t supposed to be doing. And ‘it’ being asked by a literal baby? He felt so embarrassed and also felt like slapping himself for acting like a lovestruck teenager in front of a 19-month old child. 

Win on the other hand is waiting for Bright to respond to his son’s interrogation. He kinds of want to know how he will handle situations like this. Situations that will put him in an awkward situation that involves explaining things to a very curious little boy. And knowing how Beau is an intelligent kid and picks up things easily, Bright knows that he has to explain it to the most non-adult description of what happened.

“Well… Yes. Dada and Uncle Bright kissed. It’s because we like each other and we want to try and know each other more. Just like how we watch documentaries to know more about certain things. And with me and your Dada sharing a kiss, we are like learning something more about each other. Do you understand that buddy?” Beau blinked at him for 3 times before his mouth formed an ‘o’ and nodded his head. Bright doesn’t know whether Beau gets what he was saying but knowing Beau, he probably does. The kid even understands how a caterpillar evolves to a butterfly, of course he knows what Bright was trying to say.

Win, who was just fondly watching and listening to Bright’s explanation, feels definitely proud. Not only did Bright explain it in a way that Beau understands but Bright also made sure to not make it seem like too adult or too baby-like explanation. And it shows how Bright actually pays attention to the child’s intellectual capacity and tries his best to level himself to the child. It’s astonishing. Win  _ loves _ it.

And so Win held out his hands in front of Bright and also gave him a smile and said,

“Wanna hold hands?” and of course Bright gladly took it with his cheeks warm and red , and it’s definitely not from Beau who keeps on squishing his cheeks. 

\------------

“So where are we going?” Win asked while Bright drives and Beau sleeps on his lap.

“I actually wanted to surprise you but we have to make sure that Beau is safe all the time.” Bright knew that he can’t make their date a surprise or else they’ll have to risk Beau’s safety if he won’t inform Win about it. 

It’s better to surprise the child but not the parent, especially when their said child is a 19-month old baby that has massive potential of getting hurt especially when outdoors. So at least the parent will have an idea on how much guard they have to put on for themselves.

“Wait, is the place not child friendly?” Win asked worried about what could happen to his child.

“Don't worry, it is. We’re actually going to a zoo and then to a kids cafe near BVC Tech. Then later this afternoon we can just buy take outs and watch this new documentary I downloaded last night, you might like it.” Win got relieved and even smiled at the mention of the documentary that Bright just told him.

“What is it called?” he asked his date who’s greatly focused on the road.

“National Gallery.” Bright said, taking a full stop on the stop sign before shooting a smile while looking at Win’s reflection at the rear mirror of his car.

“Ahhh that’s a good one. Your place or mine?” right after Win said that, Bright turned into crimson red and looked away from their eye contact via the mirror. And that’s when Win realized that he kind of worded it wrong thus making the other flustered about his statement.

“Oh-uhm I mean like, where do you prefer watching it? Like the documentary… I’m not asking if...”

“Yeah, uhm, right. Yeah, I totally get it.”

The two adults got silent after, filled with a sudden awkward atmosphere that was then cut off by them laughing it off after meeting each other’s gaze through the rear mirror once again.

“So uhm, my place?” Bright asked, still recovering from the laugh that they both shared.

“Sure. I actually like your couch, where’d you get that by the way? It’s so comfy to sit in.”

“Oh, it was my sister who designed the place when I bought it 3 years ago. I think she got it at a local furniture store. I’m not sure though, I probably should ask her about it.”

“You have a sister? We haven’t really talked about your family so I’m a bit curious, sorry.” 

“No it’s fine. You’ll have to eventually know it in the near future too.” Win blushed on Bright’s sentiment thinking how Bright already thought of probably letting him know them personally. 

“I have tw- oh wait, I have three step-sisters. All of them younger because my father decided to become a baby making machine and have four children from all different mothers. My mom says she doesn’t care but I doubt it. Regardless, she loved them all like hers. And recently we just discovered that I have another one, hence me correcting myself a while ago. The first one was actually 7 years apart from my age, she was the one who designed my place. The second one is still in high school but is about to go to college in the US. We're actually really close because she also likes technology and stuff related to my work so sometimes she visits me too at work and I let her tour around to let her see things for herself. The last one, I haven’t really met yet, but I actually plan on visiting my parent’s house next week.” Win nodded his head, taking in all the information that Bright had told him.

Call Win a hopeless romantic but he likes to memorize every little thing about the person he’s dating. He wants to be that guy that would make his partner happy by simply remembering little things about them. But what he doesn’t know is that Bright too is like that.  _ Thoughtful,  _ to say the least.

Perhaps they both need someone who’s thoughtful, as one is a workaholic CEO and the other is a single parent who works for 10 straight hours in a museum. They need someone who’ll remind them certain things about them to keep being grounded and have someone to take care of them from time to time. And that’s not even half of what they can and is  _ very much  _ willing to offer each other. 

Being a fully fledged adult, there are certain things that you have to prioritize. You have to pay the bills, work for hours and be a slave of capitalism, maintain your health and etc. and that’s only for yourself. Having another living and breathing person in your life means that those priorities also extend to them. 

For Win, his main priority extends to Beau; and for Bright, his priorities extends to his company and his employees. And of course this also extends to their families who they still haven’t met. But hey, there are steps to be made first before the nerve wracking ‘meet the parents and siblings’ happen.

So by letting each other into their lives, those are the things they had to think about more. For Bright who already met and loved Beau, he’s already down for that business. However Win, who still doesn’t know that Bright is the CEO of BVC Tech, is yet to know much about the bachelor he is now dating.

“We’re here.” Bright informed Win as he parked the car. Lucky enough for them, the zoo is not packed today so they can freely explore the place without much inconvenience. 

Bright helped Win in carrying Beau (that seems to be his newly found hobby) in his arms to let Win get out of the car comfortably, while the child clasp his arms immediately to Bright’s neck and snuggling his head to the adult’s neck like he always does when he’s sleepy.

“Buddy, are you still sleepy? We’re here already. Do you know where we are?” Bright whispered to Beau while Win checked the baby bag for the second time to make sure that he doesn't miss anything at home.

“We’re at a zoo bud.” Bright kissed Beau’s cheeks who perked up at the mention of zoo.

“Zoo?” the child asked, who started twisting his body to look around and then clapped his hands in enthusiasm when he saw a fake life-size statue of a lion near where they parked.

“Wion!” Beau called, pointing at the statue beaming with joy, making the two adults smile on the child’s sudden energetic mantra. 

“He truly loves animals.” Bright said as Win walked closer to them and they started to walk towards the entrance of the zoo while Beau’s eyes sparkled to every image of animals on the entrance.

“He really does.” Win smiled brightly looking at the two-- Beau pointing at different animals and trying to identify their names while Bright willingly listened with the same enthusiasm that Beau has.

His heart is warm once again and he likes it so much. He left like he grew a safari inside his body for how much ‘feels’ he is currently having and they are only on their first destination. He doesn’t know how much he can handle later on.

“Hey Win, want to wear one of those animal hats?” Bright asked while Beau and Bright were looking at him with their very well mastered puppy eyes begging him to let them all wear it before they properly entered the premises. And of course, Win can only sigh. How can he not say yes to the two? 

“Alright then. But I’m wearing the bunny hat.” and the duo cheered and picked up a wolf hat for Bright and a bear hat for Beau and then he grabbed the bunny hat and wore it to himself.

“Hold on let’s take a photo first before we enter.” Bright said as he fixed his camera, flipping the screen facing them so they could see what they looked like and then ‘clicked’  _ the photo taken. _

They all checked the photo and giggled at the result. They look cute-- very much like a happy family out on a weekend family date. And the thought gave Bright heart tingles and he likes it too, very much.

“Sir? Here’s your tickets. Two adults pass and for the child, it’s free. Also here’s a brochure for the map and the do’s and don’ts inside the zoo. Please be reminded to not feed them outside food. I already assigned you guys to Prim to assist you while in premises, she’s one of our resident zookeepers and also a wildlife biologist so feel free to ask her anything. Thank you and have a great day here in the National Zoo, Wildlife Conservation and Rescue Center!” They thanked the receptionist and followed the lady in front of them with a wide smile on her face as she greets them with,

“Hey guys! Here for a family outing?” and the two just blushed but neither of them denied while Beau beamed with a high pitched “Yesh!” while the two unconsciously held each other’s hand while Prim giggled together with Beau.

\-----------------

“So here in our facility, we have various rescued animals that we rescued from illegal dealers, we also have endemic animals here for us to observe and of course some endangered animals that we want to conserve and increase the population. We have birds, mammals, reptiles, amphibians. We also have insects and arachnids. Unfortunately we don’t have aquariums to accommodate water animals here in our facility, but who knows maybe soon we’ll have one! So over here on the left, you can see George- he is our Toco Toucan and we rescued him 2 years ago from poachers together with eagles, owls and some Ibis.” Prim toured them around the zoo with Beau amazed with everything that he’s seeing. 

The two adults on the other hand are trying their best to listen to the things that Prim is saying and also keen in taking pictures of Beau and all of them together with the help of Prim to take their pictures from time to time. 

“So are you guys hungry? We can take an hour break here at our in-house restaurant. You can eat, go to the bathroom, rest your feet, or anything then I’ll get back to you guys later. Will that be fine?” Prim asked the couple.

“Yeah sure. No problem.” Prim went inside the employees lounge where she talked with her other workmates and probably got a little rest since they’ve been walking for an hour and a half now and they are only halfway through the whole zoo. Being tired is an understatement. 

Despite the highly cardio exercise that they just had, Beau is having the best time of his life. Being surrounded with different animals while Bright listens to him talk non stop after Prim explains them things and Win gives him light snacks from time to time. 

The two adults though, despite being tired are also enjoying their time together. They enjoy watching Beau be excited with every single animal that he sees, they enjoy Beau’s blabbers about the animals they just saw, and of course they enjoy holding each other’s hand. 

If Win is going to be honest, he’s more focused on their hands being clasped to each other rather than the young wildlife biologist explaining shit-tons of information that Beau is very glad to hear. He felt guilty but his wielding butterflies in his stomach says otherwise as Bright would occasionally run his thumb over the back of his hand and would squeeze it from time to time while they walk and it’s not even helping that Bright would give him warm smiles whenever their eyes meet. 

Bright though is also a mayhem inside despite his attempts on being calm and collected just like how Win looks on the exterior. But in all honesty, he wants to scream how Win looks adorable trying to feed Beau while the child’s attention is focused to the animals, or how Win would walk closer to him while they walk which also entwines their arms together, and of course how can he not freak out how cute and adorable they look on each and every photos that they have. His thoughts are all over the place but his focus is set on making Win and Beau happy, and he thinks he’s currently doing a great job about it.

“What do you want for lunch?” He asked Win who’s securing Beau on a child seat that the have in the restaurant.

“Uhm, what do they have?” Win asked Bright who’s reading the menu.

“They have rice meals, chicken and fish strips… Bolognese, carbonara, aglio olio and pesto for pasta… Vegan sandwiches, club sandwiches… they also have an in-house honeycomb ice cream…” Bright told him the contents of the menu and they chose bolognese pasta with chicken and fish strips and three cups of honeycomb ice cream.

After ordering, the waiter gave Beau a coloring mat and a box of crayons to use and the kid immediately immersed himself to the coloring mat.

“So how’s the date so far?” Bright asked sipping on the service water that they are given upon ordering.

“It’s nice. I don’t think I had this much cardio on my previous dates way before Beau.” Win answered in which Bright pouted a bit, not knowing if it’s a good thing or a bad thing for Win.

“But hey, I’m enjoying it. Plus Beau is really loving it, which is another plus.” Win smiled at him to ease his sudden panic.

“That’s good then. Although I’m thinking that maybe we should postpone the kids cafe date today since I’m pretty sure we’re all going to be tired after we finish here in the zoo.”

“I was also about to tell you that. Let’s save it for the next one.” Win said that immediately brought a wide smile on Bright’s lips.

“Ah, so there’s a next one. That’s great.” Bright wanted to give himself a pat on the back while Win gives him a shy smile.

_ 'Of course there's a next one'  _ Win thought to himself while looking at the handsome man in front of him, helping Beau color the mat.

"You color nicely." Win compliments Bright while the other smiles widely again but tries to hide it and still fails miserably as his cheeks rose up with the small compliment.

"Thanks. I think it's because I color when I'm stressed." Bright shared it with him as he also grabbed a red crayon and helped Beau color small details on the mat.

"At the office, I have like 4 coloring unfinished books there. I've already finished 6 for the past years that I've been working. I actually let Beau color a page or two on one of them when I took him to the office. How about you? Anything that you do when you're stressed?" Bright asked as he finished coloring a cloud.

"Well I'm a stress eater but also I stress work out. Depending on the mood really. But most of the time I stress eat while watching WW2 documentaries. I don't know why, but those combos always destress me. Like I know, nothing about WW2 is great as it only resulted in multiple million deaths. But yeah… oh and I eat strawberries when I go to that phase, sometimes when Beau’s already asleep, I would sneak in a glass of vodka or anything that’s available.” Win explained making the two of them laugh at his ending ment. He might be a busy responsible parent, but he’s still an adult who likes to indulge with little temptations of the world and that includes one or two glasses of alcoholic beverage, and Bright totally understands. Sometimes you just need a drink; a glass or two to go on in life the following day. 

_ Totally understandable. _

“Anyways, what’s your go to AC temperature?” Win changed the topic making Bright laugh even more but answered anyways,

“21 when I’m alone.”

“Alone? How about when you have someone to cuddle in?” 

“I don’t know, how do you prefer it?”

And Win screeched on the sudden punchline. 

He’s in too deep, and he does not regret it at all.

After an hour of indulging their lunch and throwing off various pick-up lines as if they don’t succumb into a fit of giggles and warm sensations coming up to their cheeks and necks while Beau is just busy coloring his mat and eating his honeycomb ice cream.

Upon their last cheesy and cringe-y punchline after drinking water, they saw Prim approaching them from a distance, waving at them with a parrot on her shoulder beaming with excitement.

“Ohhhh looks like the date is going well? Anyways, this is Cynthia! She’s an African Grey Parrot. She’s also conversational, so say hi!”

And true to her words, the date is going well while they all say hi to Cynthia and start to tour the other half of the zoo with many more species of animals that they’ve only seen in documentaries and books.

_ Holding hands, occasionally entwining their arms together, thumbs tracing circles on each other’s back hands, gentle squeezes and shared smiles.  _

It is indeed a good date (and very educational too!)

“Wuncle Bwight picture!” Beau suggested as they near the final stop for their zoo tour with a photobooth with the zoo’s Yellow Albino Burmese Python named Rudy. 

The only problem is that Win despite loving to watch animals with Beau on the screen is not really keen on touching them. And with a snake? He’s already shaking inside but he doesn’t really want to make his son sad for not being in the picture while carrying the 17 ft. snake on their shoulders. 

“Alright guys, I’m taking the photo!” Prim informed them while she adjusted the settings on the stand-by camera available in the facility for the photobooth at the end of every tour.

_Win is already fucking terrified._ As the other caretakers put the snake, his sweat started to build up on his palms and shake on his knees. And of course Bright noticed it, so he transferred Beau to his left arm which also thrilled the child since he’s more close to the body of the snake, and then he snaked his other hand and secured it on Win’s waist and pulled him closer to him.

“You okay?” Bright asked.

“Y-Yeah… Just uhm.. Not really a big fan of snakes.” Win breathed out, trying to calm his nerves as the snake rested on their shoulders. He knows that snakes can detect fear, however they can’t really interpret it and it makes them act accordingly to their environment. And he doesn’t want it to suffocate him to death, so he’s really trying his best to stay still and act calm, with his hands still sweating and knees a bit shaking.

So Bright pulled him closer to his size, giving his light squeezes on his side of his waist, a bit tickling but it did relax Win. It also made him feel secure that Bright is just there to protect him at all cost (even if the snake doesn’t really bite or is aggressive). But it felt more of an assurance for him and  _ it felt... so good. _

For many years, after graduating college and even before Beau-- he’s always been taking care of himself. Sure his parents check on him, his sisters and little brother do too, he has his friends but most of the time it’s just him. Since he’s living away from them and his one older sister’s own family is the only family close to where he lives, he has to take care of himself alone. And with Beau coming to his life, he has to make sure that his guards are higher even more. 

So having someone to take care of him and assure him with a sense of security that felt like a sense of relief after long years of being alone. And it felt so amazing for him that finally he can start to have someone to rely on. That alone makes his heart giddy and accelerates his heart rate (and he doesn’t even have tachycardia!) 

“Alright in a count of three! Look here, in one… two… three!” and they all smiled looking at the lens. Beau beaming like he normally does, and the two looking as fine as they also usually do but this time, they look more blooming and happy. They look like a family and they don’t mind at all.

“Lovely! I’ll print these in a little while and I’ll give you guys some souvenirs.” Prim excused herself as the other caretakers of the snake took the snake off their shoulders, with Win sighing in relief and Bright’s arms still secured on his waist, drawing tiny circles to relax Win even more.

“Thank you.” he said to the man, and Bright offered him a warm smile and answered him with,

“Anything for you.” and Win swore he almost did a flip alongside with his stomach already flipping inside him.

“Hey buddy, did you enjoy today?” Bright asked Beau and of course the child nodded his head happily.

“Yesh! Twank woo Wuncle Bwight and Dada!” he said and gave Bright a hug.

“I’m glad you did baby.” Win said, kissing Beau on his cheeks and then turned his head to Bright and gave him a warm smile, thanking him for bringing them to the zoo.

They didn’t notice that Prim is already back and took a photo of them using Bright’s camera that’s been entrusted with her throughout the whole tour-- with Beau hugging Bright’s neck, Bright’s arms secured still on Win’s waist and Win looking lovingly towards Bright.

She can’t help it. Especially that the three look so soft and have this essence of a happy family. It’s a lovely sight and she wants them to see it for themselves for later.

“Hey! I got you guys your picture, some souvenirs and your camera back. We hope to see you guys here again!” she told them as she handed them their items, silently wishing that the dating couple would last a long time.

“Don’t forget to tag us on the photos when you post them.” Prim told them as she walked them out of the zoo premises.

“We will! Thanks Prim, we hope to see you here next time.” They told her.

“No biggie. It’s a delight to have you here, especially this little bundle of joy.” pointing at Beau, who giggled at Prim mentioning him.

“Yeah. He’s really fond of animals. Who knows, he might want to be a wildlife biologist like you.” Win told her, while Bright proudly nodded his head.

“Ah that would be amazing. There’s a very minimal amount of wildlife biologists around the world and it would be awesome to have new people for the job. Anyways, here’s my stop. It was nice meeting you all and taking care on your way home!” she waves bye as they walk out the facility with wide smiles and delighted hearts.

It really is a great date. 

On their way back home, Win asked Bright to stop by the cafe where he usually buys Beau’s favorite strawberry pudding so they made a quick stop to that cafe so they can have a quick snack before they enjoy the documentary film that Bright prepared for them, when someone called them on the other side of the cafe.

“Bright? Mr. Metawin?”

“Mom?” “Mrs. Chairman?” 

“Wait- how do you know my mother?” Bright asked, holding their tray while his mother walked towards them.

“She’s one of the VIP guests at our latest exhibit yesterday. She’s your mom?” Win asked, with wide eyes while Beau has no idea on what’s going on.

“Yeah.”

“Wait-- so… Oh my God?”

That’s when everything clicks on Win. He felt dumb for not realizing it sooner after Bright told him his surname. And now he’s just got hit by the fact that the man he’s dating and the one he let babysit Beau is the CEO of one of the biggest tech companies, BVC Tech. 

“Oh my God! I made a CEO babysit my son?”

Perhaps they have more things to talk about when they get home other than the documentary that they were supposed to watch.


	6. Fundamentals Of Building A Relationship ft. Strawberry Lips and Sippy Cups

After meeting Bright’s mother in the cafe unexpectedly, they drove back home silently. Nothing but the  _ baby shark  _ and various nursery rhymes plays inside the car. No one knows what to say-- no one dared to say anything, actually.

And it’s killing Bright inside.

He doesn’t know what’s running through Win’s head and he’s starting to overthink. 

\---- f l a s h b a c k ----

_ “So what are you guys doing here?” Bright’s mother asked them as they sat on a table near the counter since Bright’s mother is only supposed to be there to wait for her order while Beau sits on Bright’s lap while being fed too. They just ordered 2 puddings, that was supposed to be for Beau and the other one to be shared by the two. But since Bright’s mother is with them, they let her have it. _

_ “Uhm… We went to the zoo and we made a quick stop here to get this.” Bright answered pointing at the strawberry pudding while Win smiled at her politely, still at loss on what’s happening. But the more that he looked at the two, he eventually saw the similarity in their features. _

_ “Strawberry pudding...Ahhh I get it! That’s why you didn’t want me to take some of the strawberry pudding that you had back when I visited you. Was it from you Win?” _

_ “Ahh… yes I think so…” Win politely answered and then got another wave of short circuit in his mind as he realized that the time he visited BVC Tech was also the same time that Bright was with his mother-- which explains why Dew had to call him with slight panic in his face. _

_ ‘Oh God. What if he was in the middle of an important meeting? What if I fucked up things that day? Oh no.’ Win thought to himself. _

_ “You know Win, this son of mine… he wasn’t really a fan of sweets or any desserts but strangely that day he wouldn’t even give me a teaspoonful of it! Oh darling dear… Anyways how did you two meet?” Bright’s mother smiled teasingly to his son who just blushed.  _

_ “We are erm… neighbors.” “We just live next doors.” they unanimously answered, which made the slightly old woman nod her head with a smile on her face. _

_ “Ah… convenient. Wait-- so he’s the parent of the child you brought to the company?” She asked and Bright nodded his head, which then again created chaos inside Win’s head.  _

_ How can he not panic when he made a CEO babysit his child. A bachelor, rich, powerful CEO. His mind is about to explode because of the thought and embarrassment.  _

_ “Hmm I see…. By the way, Win, why didn’t you just come up to his office that day? I should’ve met you then. What a shame, I would’ve loved to meet this little sunshine you got here and discussed something about this exhibit that we’re about to do for my paintings. I think I told you that I paint too, right?” _

_ “Ahh yes ma’am you did, told me that yesterday… But I uhm- I wasn’t able to meet you that day because uhm… I-” Win looked at Bright first before continuing his statement, _

_ “I don’t actually know what department he works in at that time.” _

_ “Department? Has he not told you that time that he’s-- Oh…. Okay....” and that’s when things got even more awkward while Beau happily eats his strawberry pudding, courtesy of Bright feeding him while sitting on his lap. _

\---- e n d o f f l a s h b a c k ----

Upon arriving at their condominium complex, they silently went inside the elevator while Beau clings himself to Bright’s neck the whole ride to their floor. Both minds filled with unspoken thoughts, both having different scenarios playing in their mind that they don’t even know what to think about first.

“Hey, do you still want to watch the documentary or-”

“Yeah, I would still love to watch it.” Win answered Bright with a smile, but it’s clear that his mind is still filled with thoughts. Perhaps the documentary will clear their minds.

_ They are wrong. _

30 minutes into the documentary, while Beau was sitting in-between them watching Bright's 110” microLED tv attached to his wall, the two hasn’t muttered a word to each other besides Bright asking if he wants more water as they are eating their dinner as well.

Was it tension? No, not really.

Awkwardness? Eh, maybe not that too.

Miscommunication leads to overthinking but in a different manner? Probably.

Thankfully enough Beau did not feel the need to ask the adults of the sudden quiet nature. Perhaps too immersed with the documentary of various artists in front of the expensive wall television.

The two adults on the other hand are just staring at the running film in front of them, completely spacing out while the painting of Leonardo da Vinci is being explained to the interested audience in front of the touring curator in the museum.

Win, who just shut down right after their conversation with Bright’s mother, is already making up scenarios in his head on how he would’ve possibly fucked up Bright’s day during the time he asked him to baby sit Beau.

Scenarios like, a.) potentially having people spread rumors that the CEO got someone pregnant; b.) potentially ruining an investment due to the said potential rumor that could’ve ran around the business world; c.) potentially deterioration of sales of the company due to the first two made up scenario in his mind.

More worse scenarios played in his mind and all of them made him want to cry.

Bright on the other hand is already thinking of ways on how he should apologize to Win for not telling him sooner and that he had to find out on their date day and through their unexpected meeting with his mother.

His mother already sent him a message apologizing for what happened (but also scolded him on why he didn't tell Win in the first place). She basically realized that she wasn’t supposed to be met yet due to the fact that a.) they are not yet on that stage; b.) Bright hasn’t told Win that his mother is a VIP and holds such social status; and c.) Win doesn’t know that Bright is a CEO of his own company, just by the look of the look of his son and his date when work was mentioned. Mothers always know what’s going on with their child, something like maternal instinct that never fucks up, _ never _ .

_ And of course, all of her assumptions are right. She’s Bright’s mother after all. _

Few more minutes have passed and they are already done eating their dinner, which also means that Beau is on the verge of falling asleep. So Bright and Win had to pause the documentary and get Beau ready to bed back to Win’s place next door.

“Wuncle Bwight can you sing Boo to sweep?” the child ask as the three walked inside the museum curator’s unit.

“Of course buddy. But your Dada has to give you first a bath and change your clothes, and then Uncle Bright will sing you to sleep. Will that be okay to you?”

“Yesh…”

And the two did what they had to do at the time. Win took Beau off Bright’s arms and asked Bright if he could take some clothes from Beau’s closet while he prepared the warm bath for the child, which Bright gladly did as he also grew accustomed to helping Win from time to time whenever they spend time together at each other’s unit. He already knows where Beau’s clothes and necessities are placed, their cutleries, plates, their laundry bag, their trash bin, Win’s favorite spot to read a book, their DVD stash of documentaries, Beau’s toy storage, and basically everything else. 

Contrary to Win’s openness towards Bright in their lives, the other is quite different. 

Upon giving Win Beau’s clothes and sitting on a stool next to Win while he bathes Beau and he plays for a little bit with Beau and the bubbles on his own little tub, he realizes that he hasn’t really paid much about telling Win about his life unless the others ask questions about it. 

Sure he told him about his family and such, but not really about his own life as an individual. There’s nothing wrong with that to be honest-- since there really are people who just like to keep boundaries for themselves. Which is definitely fine, nothing wrong with it. And also, Bright is accustomed in listening and understanding most of the time. He’s not the person who’ll you see in public talking about himself--no, he’s not that kind of person. 

Perhaps he’s been far away from the dating department that he forgot that there are certain things that need to be established while starting a relationship. It’s not just love that builds a relationship. Communication, understanding and trust are the basic yet the most important pillars of relationships; and by keeping such important yet generic facts about you can ruin the chances of building a great foundation for the love story of your dreams.

Relationship means having to work together to keep the two upfloat, it can’t be just the other person to keep the relationship working. It’ll be burdensome and tiring to the point that you’ll start to lose a piece of yourself in every single move. And that’s what Bright doesn’t want to happen.

“Wuncle Bwight look! Bubbles!” Beau blew from bubble foam that only managed to land on water causing the three of them to laugh at the silliness.

Maybe Beau does understand what’s happening to the two troubled adults and he’s trying to uplift the two (which indeed happen). 

“Alright baby, let’s rinse you up so you can now sleep and have Uncle Bright sing you to sleep, okay?”

“Owkay Dada.”

And after Win rinse, dried and dressed Beau in his pajamas, he let Bright take over and carry the 19 month old baby to the bed so he can rest already. 

Win always adored this time of the day where Bright sings Beau to sleep and now he’s afraid that he might be taking Bright’s time for granted. He’s a CEO for God sake, he’s probably busy most of the time and yet Bright still sings to Beau to sleep every night and spend his dinner with them.

He felt so troubled that he thinks that he’s taking too much time from Bright. He thinks that Bright probably has other important things to attend to but since Beau (and him of course) grew fond of Bright’s presence with them every night, the other has no choice but to spend those precious time with them instead of resting and getting more sleep. He felt guilty. 

“What song do you want me to sing to you bud?” Bright asked as he tucked Beau in on the bed.

“Anything will do Wuncle Bwight.”

“Alright…” Bright hummed the song and immediately Win picked up the song and grew a smile on his face.

_ “  _ _ I can think of all the times _

_ You told me not to touch the light _

_ I never thought that you would be the one _

_ I couldn't really justify _

_ How you even thought it could be right _

_ Cause everything we cherished is gone _

_ And in the end can you tell me if _

_ It was worth the try, so I can decide…” _

Leaves by Ben & Ben. It’s a song they come across while browsing to Spotify the other day when they are looking for a song to play while Beau took an early retirement for the day and slept on the couch before they could even eat dinner. 

It has a soothing tone to the song and the lyrics are very comforting. And somehow… fits what’s currently going on to the mind of the two adults who are both troubled.

_ "Leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees, _

_ And all will be alright in time. _

_ From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas, _

_ And all will be alright in time. _

_ Oh you never really love someone until you learn to forgive.” _

After Bright finishes singing the song Beau is still not closing his eyes which makes the two adults wonder why since Beau always closes his eyes right before Bright ends the song and waits for Bright and Win’s kisses on his forehead and the tiny good nights being exchanged. And this time, Beau’s eyes are trying to fight his own urge to fall asleep.

“What is it buddy? Do you want another song? I can sing you another one.”

“No…Boo want to tell Wuncle Bwight so-something…” the child said trying not to yawn.

“Okay. What does Beau want to tell Uncle Bright?” he asks him, waiting patiently for Beau to say whatever it is going on with the child.

“Gwood night Wuncle Bwight…”

“Good night too buddy.”

“I wuv woo.” and two adults melt on Beau’s words as he slowly blinks his eyes feeling sleepy already.

“I love you too buddy.” Bright told him and kissed Beau on his forehead and stood-up to let Win give the child his good night kiss as well.

The two troubled adults then found themselves sitting on Win’s couch with a sippy cup for each of them and a box of strawberry juice. It may not be alcoholic but it's the placebo effect that counts. And hey, it’s good to talk certain relationship issues over a kiddie cup and some fruit juice.

“So uhm… You own BVC Tech.” Win exhaled as the two sat on Win’s couch after Bright poured them some strawberry juice and both gulped it immediately.

“Uhm… Yeah…” Bright answered honestly. He actually has no intentions of lying anyways nor plans to lie at all and there’s no point of denying it. Win already knows it anyways.

“Wow.” was the only reaction that Win can gather up and speak out after obviously shutting down the whole time after their unexpected encounter with Bright’s mother.

And that response alone made Bright’s heart pound so fast. He’s nervous, obviously. He doesn’t know if that response is good or bad-- though of course he wishes that it’s a good response if he'll spend the whole night just regretting not telling Win immediately.

“Is that ‘wow’ like ‘wow you asshole, why did you hide that from me?’ or ‘wow’ as in ‘wow you’re cool’?” he risked asking the other. 

“It’s the latter.” Win smiled at him and Bright can finally breathe properly as he gave out a deep loud sigh of relief causing the other to laugh.

“Why did you sigh that deep? What were you expecting me to say?” Win asks leaning his head to the man’s shoulder, resting his tired body to the other from all the walking they did.

“I thought you were going to tell me to get lost or something.” Bright honestly answered the other, making Win laugh once again.

“What makes you think of that?” Win asked closing his eyes, basically just resting his body fully against Bright’s body and Bright engulfed the other with his arms and let him lay on his thigh and played with Win’s hair.

“Well because I didn’t tell you about what I really do for a living. And we’re basically only starting to date and I’m not being open as possible.”

“You didn’t lie. You’re in-charge of the operations of your company. You didn’t specify what your position was but it’s fine I understand if you don’t practically broadcast such things around, there’s a lot of bad people around the place. What if they take your figurines at your unit or worse, your couch! And it’s fine, I know sometimes that it’s hard to open up about certain things. And it’s fine I understand really.” Bright smiled at Win’s response and  _ gosh,  _ did he feel like he just hit the jackpot on landing himself a very understanding and healthy thinker man.

“You like my couch that much?” Bright jokingly asked.

“Mmmh…” And they turn silent once again. But contrary to the silence a while ago, it’s more comfortable now-- well a little more comfortable than a while ago.

“Still though… I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner instead of just letting you figure out yourself.” Bright told him, caressing the hair of the curator.

“It’s fine. It’s not like you’re a different person just because you’re a CEO.” Win told him, enjoying the soft head pats of the other.

“Does it bother you? I mean me, being a CEO?” Bright asked.

“Well, awhile ago yes. I was actually having a mental battle among myself.” Win truthfully answered him.

“Because upon knowing that you were a CEO and I let you bring Beau to the office, I just realized how careless that decision was. It could’ve spread rumors about you that could’ve potentially harm your company. And somehow that also led to me feeling guilty of consuming your time every night with us instead of letting you just rest. I know being a CEO holds a lot of accountability and responsibility towards the people around you so it really must be tiring and yet here you are consuming your time drinking on a sippy cup while caressing my hair after putting my son to bed.” Win looked up to him with worry in his eyes and Bright can’t help but melt on the spot. He doesn’t know what it is with Win and his son but they seem to really work magic with him with their adorableness.

So Bright sighed and motioned Win to sit up, in which the other obliged to immediately, and then he placed his arms around Win’s waist and pulled him closer to his body, just like their initial position before Win decided to lay on Bright’s thighs, and rested his head on Win’s shoulder and said, 

“Hey, don’t worry. I wasn’t that busy that day nor did anyone spread rumors about me and if they did, Dew got everything in control. Plus I’m pretty sure that everyone in the company enjoys Beau’s presence. Well actually Dew almost past out, his words not mine- since he’s also my publicist. He thought I got someone pregnant because I brought Beau in the office.” the two chuckled at Bright’s story.

“But really don’t worry about it. And about my time…spending my evenings with the two of you are better than spending it all alone in my unit. You guys are my rest.” And the two finally smiled at each other after the misunderstanding was cleared.

Win grabbed the box of strawberry juice once again and poured their sippy cup with the juice and raised his cup as if it is an alcoholic beverage, causing the other to stifle a laugh.

“Come on raising your panda cup.” Win encouraged him, shaking his head with an undeniable smile forming on the corners of his mouth, he raised his cup with no hesitation.

“To healthier communication and relationships.” Win cheered.

“To healthier communication and relationships, indeed.” and Bright clinked their plastic sippy cups with bot smiles on their lips as they gulped down every drop of the strawberry juice.

“Ahh that’s some nice drink. Since what year was it aged?” Bright asked acting all bougie and classy making the other try to act as well, checking the manufacturing date on the box and saying it with his fake (yet great) impression of British accent.

“Hmm… 2021. February 23, 2021 to be exact.” and the two laughed at their silliness and continued to consume the box of strawberry juice like it was some posh, expensive wine, while finally talking more about themselves while the little bundle of joy was fast asleep in Win's bedroom.

“By the way, I heard what Beau told you a while ago.” Win told the other as they consumed their 5th cup of strawberry juice.

They both smile to the thought again, warming their hearts, remembering how Beau told Bright that he loves him. It was such a warm and sweet moment that it’s making Bright tear up a little bit.

“Yeah…” Bright smiled at Win, trying to flick away the tears on his eyes.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Win asked, helping the other to wipe his tears and smile on his face.

“I don’t know. It’s just that-- Oh gosh, I think I’m drunk.” Bright laughed at himself while he continuously wiped the tears in his eyes. 

“Yeah, we definitely should stop drinking this juice already. We’re going to have a sugar rush and will not be able to sleep until 4am.” Win said sealing the box with its twistable lid and placing it back to his fridge, then went back to his couch and hugged Bright tightly.

“I just can’t believe that the kid already grew so fond of me that he actually told me that he loves me, you know?” Bright told him with eyes still wet from the little tears that he shredded a little while ago.

“It’s because he knows that your affection for him is real and he really likes your company. And what’s not there to love right? You bring him strawberry pudding, you pretty much listen to all his rambles about anything, you take care of him like how I take care of him, you even bring him stuff that you think he would like, you even read him bedtime stories and sing him to sleep. And most importantly, he knows that you Mr. Bright Chivaaree is good to his Dada.” The two chuckles at the last sentence that Win has told him.

“So you think I’m good to you?” Bright teasingly asked, leaning into Win’s face in just an inch of approximation, making the other hitch his breath but also gathered his thoughts and even teased the other.

“Hmm…. well I’m not really sure.” Win said, causing Bright to raise one of his eyebrows and then nodding his head.

“Hmmm…. Then what if I kiss you right now? Will that make you sure?” Bright asked the other, keeping the eye contact with the cheeky curator.

“I mean, you can try.” and that’s the only thing that Bright needed to kiss Win right there on the couch, the sippy cups already on the carpet floor thankfully with no juice inside to spill and Beau-- sleeping soundly on the bedroom, fully unaware of the two adults sharing intimate yet playful kisses on the living room.

Their lips dancing to the rhythm that they already thought they’ve forgotten due to the fact that they haven’t dated anyone for awhile, tongues swirling along to the rhythm and teeth even clashing from time to time. They would even occasionally bite each other’s lips and suck on it like they are challenging the other.

Hands all over each other. Back, nape, neck, hair, waist, thighs and hips-- the sensation of being touched is electrifying them once again. Like they are back to their college days, except it’s not lustful.

It’s tender and playful, and yet it’s filled with adoration towards each other. 

They thought they’re past that stage of youthful love but they aren’t. The butterflies and the electricity in them is still present even at the age of early thirties. Perhaps it never left them, or maybe it’s because they bring out the youthful yet mature feelings and emotions of each other.

_ And they both feel so good. _

After 15 minutes of full blown make-out session, the two laid at the couch, cuddling each other while talking about Bright’s weird work experiences as a CEO. How he met his two best employees and how he ended up getting a regular condominium unit instead of big stereotypical penthouses like those CEOs from the dramas.

“Well, I kind of feel like, if I get a big penthouse for myself, I would feel more alone. You know with the massive space and it’ll just be me living there. It’ll be saddening and a complete waste of space. My unit however is enough for me, since I’m only living alone there and of course it’s convenient for me to go here and visit you guys. And isn’t it the reason why we met? Because I’m your neighbor.” They stifle another laugh and sat up once again as Win noticed that it’s already almost midnight and they both have works in the morning.

“You should go back to your unit, it’s already 11:47 we both have work in the morning. I can’t have people in your company thinking that I’m gatekeeping their boss to myself. Dew and Tu might kill me.” Win told him as he placed back the sippy cups on the coffee table.

“They wouldn’t dare. Plus I’d love you to gatekeep me here, so I can spend the whole day with Beau and we’ll just watch documentaries, color and then learn the alphabet until you come home.” Bright told him, clinging into his arms.

“You’re slowly morphing into Beau.” Win laughed as they stood up.

“Why? Because you can’t resist me?”

“No. It’s because you’re now being a big baby. Go on now, or you might not catch Beau in the morning. He’s staying with his cousins again for tomorrow.” And Bright just pouted and had no choice but to go back.

“Alright, I’ll go back. But one more thing…” Bright touched Win’s face and pulled it closer to his.

“What-” and then pressed his lips once again to Win for a brief 5 seconds and told the other,

“You taste like strawberries. I love it. Good night and I’ll see you later this morning.” and Bright went back to his unit with a growing smile in his face while Win is left there at the door frame in shock of what just happened but his face is turning red and his butterflies are once again in mayhem.

  
But boy,  _ did he love it. _


End file.
